


Ad Astra per Aspera

by JaneWeshville



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeshville/pseuds/JaneWeshville
Summary: Sirius e Emilly se conheceram na estação King’s Cross no dia do embarque para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e se tornaram grandes amigos. Porém, seguiram caminhos diferentes após o fim de sua amizade. Em seu sexto ano, algo faz com que eles se reaproximem, e antigos sentimentos ressurgem.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Essa fanfic é uma ideia que eu tive há bastante tempo, mas nunca tinha tido tempo para organizar direito e escrever. O foco da história é o Sirius (meu personagem favorito de HP) e a PO que eu e minha amiga/beta criamos, mas os outros Marotos e a Lily também aparecem. Eu já tenho noção do que vai acontecer em todos os capítulos, então vou tentar atualizar constantemente. Por favor, deem uma chance para a minha fic haha! Eu sei que as pessoas ficam meio assim com fics com PO, mas eu prometo que estou me esforçando pra ficar legal. E, por favor, comentem! Aah, já ia me esquecendo, o nome da fic é uma frase em latim que quer dizer “até as estrelas por caminhos difíceis”, e representa alcançar algo bom depois de passar por dificuldades.  
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas. s2

**Prólogo**

_Ab initio_

(Do início)

_1971_

A plataforma 9 ¾ da estação King’s Cross estava agitava naquela manhã de 1º de setembro com o burburinho dos vários bruxos e bruxas que se aglomeravam em frente ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Mais um ano letivo estava prestes a se iniciar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria e os alunos se despediam de suas famílias antes de embarcarem no trem. Os mais velhos, já acostumados com aquela rotina anual, se demoravam menos, partindo logo para dentro do Expresso para encontrar os amigos e contar sobre as férias de verão. Já os primeiranistas, fascinados e inseguros por estarem embarcando pela primeira vez para Hogwarts, alternavam entre escutar as recomendações dos pais e olhar ao redor da plataforma, tentando absorver ao máximo todas as novidades.

– Lembre-se, valorize quem você é e o sangue da família. – Uma mulher loira de vestes elegantes dizia à uma menina de cabelos castanhos. – Apenas se associe com as pessoas certas e de sangue puro. – Seu tom, apesar de baixo, era incisivo. A garota, no entanto, não olhava diretamente para a mãe, mas sim ao redor, como se estivesse preocupada de que alguém escutasse os absurdos que a mulher acabara de falar.

– Sim, mamã... – a menina finalmente se virou para responder de má vontade às últimas recomendações de sua mãe, mas interrompeu-se ao constatar a ausência da bruxa, que há poucos instantes estava ao seu lado. A menina olhou em volta, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar ver por cima dos ombros dos vários bruxos e bruxas da multidão.

– Com licença, – chamou uma voz de menino – você está procurando uma mulher loira de vestes azul marinho?

– Sim, ela é minha mãe. – disse ela, ainda olhando ao redor.

– Ela desaparatou enquanto você estava olhando para o outro lado. – disse o garoto, sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Ah, sim. Obrigada. – ela respondeu, tentando disfarçar a tristeza na voz. – Sou Emilly Carey. – completou, estendendo a mão ao garoto e sorrindo de leve. Agora que olhava bem para seu rosto, lembrava-se vagamente dele. Onde já o havia visto?

– Sou Sirius. – o garoto disse, apertando a mão dela. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Emilly, tinha olhos acinzentados e cabelos negros que contrastavam com sua pele branca. Emilly não pôde deixar de achá-lo bonito. Bonito e estranhamente familiar... – Meus pais também foram embora, então eu também estou um pouco perdido. – explicou ele.

– Você é primeiranista também? – perguntou, e ele assentiu. – Que bom que encontrei alguém novato como eu... Você já conhece algum outro aluno? – Emilly começava a se animar depois da despedida frustrante de sua mãe.

– Não, e você?

– Também não. – ela respondeu. – Podemos dividir uma cabine no trem, então. – acrescentou, sorrindo. Era mais uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta, mas Sirius sorriu concordando, de qualquer maneira.

Após alguns instantes, o apito do trem soou, avisando aos alunos que deveriam embarcar, pois estava quase na hora de partir.

– Vamos? – Sirius chamou Emilly, e ela o seguiu até o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Lá dentro havia centenas de alunos, de todas as idades, alguns gritando, alguns correndo, e outros apenas conversando com os amigos. Mal havia cabines vazias para Sirius e Emilly se acomodarem, e eles tiveram que andar até quase o fundo do trem até acharem uma.

– Ano que vem me lembre de ser o primeiro a entrar nesse trem! – brincou Sirius após finalmente se sentarem na cabine, fazendo Emilly gargalhar.

Emilly estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo aliviada, ela não esperava se enturmar tão rápido com outro aluno de seu ano e pensara que teria que passar a viagem inteira até Hogwarts sozinha. Ainda bem que havia encontrado Sirius, ele parecia ser um garoto legal. Sirius, Sirius, onde é que ela havia ouvido esse nome tão diferente? Ele também não ajudara, não falara seu sobrenome...

– Emilly, você coleciona figurinhas dos Sapos de Chocolate? – disse ele, enquanto tirava uma caixinha pequena das vestes, interrompendo o devaneio de Emilly.

– Ah sim, claro! Eu adoro! – exclamou. – Minha mãe acha estúpido, mas eu coleciono mesmo assim. - Continuou ela, ainda um pouco ressentida pela mãe tê-la deixado sozinha na estação sem se despedir.

– Minha mãe também acha um pouco idiota, mas ela não implica tanto. – explicou ele. – Toma aqui, eu trouxe mais. – disse, retirando uma segunda caixinha das vestes e estendendo para ela, que aceitou, agradecendo.

Eles abriram os doces e comeram o chocolate. Emilly tirou uma figurinha repetida, de Paracelsus, de quem ela já tinha pelo menos três. Já Sirius teve mais sorte, e conseguiu uma figurinha inédita de Newt Scamander. Eles combinaram de trocar a figurinha de Emilly quando chegassem na escola e abrissem seus malões, nos quais haviam trago suas coleções.

A viagem transcorria tranquila, com os dois colegas conversando animados sobre suas expectativas sobre a vida em Hogwarts, sobre as aulas e sobre poder finalmente fazer magia com suas varinhas. No entanto, Emilly continuava com a sensação de que já havia visto o garoto em algum lugar. Teria sido em uma festa?

– Você não me disse seu sobrenome. – ela disse finalmente, sem conseguir controlar mais a curiosidade. 

– Aaah… – ele pareceu hesitar, o que ela estranhou. Qual seria o problema em dizer o seu sobrenome? – É Black. – ele disse finalmente, desviando o olhar, apreensivo. – Mas eu não gosto da minha família! – ele acrescentou rápido, como se estivesse se defendendo.

Toda a cena pareceu muito engraçada para Emilly, que, apesar de sentir pena do desespero dele, não conseguiu segurar o riso. Será que ele achava que ela iria chutá-lo para fora do vagão depois de descobrir que ela era um Black? Eles não eram uma família muito amigável, mas o mesmo poderia ser dito da família de sua mãe, os Greengrass, e Emilly não se parecia em nada com a mãe em termos de personalidade, por que ela não daria o benefício da dúvida para Sirius, que parecia, pelo pouco que ela o conhecia, tão legal e diferente do estereótipo dos Black?

– Calma, eu só perguntei porque acho que me lembro de ter te visto em algum lugar. – ela disse, ainda rindo, tentando acalmar o garoto.

Ele pareceu respirar aliviado.

– Ah, minha família já foi a algumas festas na mansão Carey. – ele parecia constrangido, talvez por ter ficado tão desesperado.

– Você não me disse seu sobrenome por que ficou com medo de eu não querer ser sua amiga? – ela perguntou, com um pouco de pena que ele sentisse que deveria esconder suas origens para fazer amigos.

Sirius encarou o chão por alguns instantes, como se estivesse com vergonha:

– É... Os Black não têm uma fama muito boa, você sabe, são muito arrogantes e destratam todos que não são sangue-puro. – ele disse, e ela notou como ele se referia à família como se não fizesse parte dela, como se não fosse um Black. – Fiquei com medo de você pensar que eu também era assim.

– Não se preocupe, eu jamais te julgaria sem te conhecer primeiro, afinal, se eu fizesse isso, eu não estaria sendo muito diferente de qualquer bruxo que julga os nascidos-trouxas ou os mestiços. – ela tranquilizou-o, e em seguida completou. – Minha família também tem seus problemas, sabe... Acho que não tantos quanto os Black ou os Malfoy, mas também tem seus preconceitos. A maioria das famílias sangue-puro têm. Você não está sozinho, eu também me sinto a “ovelha-negra” da família às vezes... – ela riu levemente de sua última frase, enquanto observava o rosto do garoto se iluminar e um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que seriam grandes amigos.


	2. Capítulo 1 - De omnibus dubitandum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 1 -** _De omnibus dubitandum_

(Duvide/suspeite de tudo)

Era manhã do primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. Grande parte dos estudantes já estava de pé, se arrumando para o café da manhã. No entanto, no quarto que Emilly dividia com suas duas melhores amigas, as coisas estavam um pouco atrasadas, pelo menos por parte dela. Àquela altura, Lily Evans e Alice Corbyn já haviam se levantado de suas camas e começado a se arrumar para descer ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. No entanto, Emilly ainda dormia em sua cama, e sem sinais de que acordaria tão cedo. Alice estava no banho, no banheiro que as três dividiam em seu quarto; e como já fazia um tempo em que ela estava lá, não demoraria para que saísse e fosse a vez de Emilly ir se arrumar. Então, Lily achou melhor acordar a amiga para que ela não se atrasasse.

– Emilly…? – A garota ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz ao longe. Longe o suficiente para que ela pudesse ignorá-la, virar-se para o lado oposto e puxar as cobertas, cobrindo a cabeça para abafar qualquer som que tentasse perturbar seu sono. - Emilly? – a voz chamou novamente, dessa vez perto o suficiente para que Emilly não pudesse mais ignorá-la.

– Hmmm… – Emilly abriu os olhos devagar, retirando as cobertas do rosto. O incômodo causado pela súbita presença de luminosidade fazendo-a franzir o cenho. Virando-se para o outro lado, na direção em que viera a tal voz a chamando, Emilly viu Lily, parada ao pé de sua cama. A expressão no rosto de sua amiga era como um pedido de desculpas por tê-la acordado.

– Já são vinte para as oito, Em. Eu não queria que você se atrasasse, então resolvi te acordar. – Lily explicou, visivelmente constrangida pelo incômodo que achara ter causado.

Mesmo sendo amiga de Emilly e de Alice desde o primeiro ano, Lily evitava atitudes que ela achava que poderiam incomodar as amigas. A garota sempre tentava ser o mais gentil com todos à sua volta, uma atitude a qual Emilly admirava. A única exceção de Lily era James Potter, um garoto do mesmo ano e casa delas, que há alguns anos vinha dizendo que gostava dela e a convidando para sair. Com James, Lily não era tão gentil, e às vezes esse comportamento se estendia ao melhor amigo de James, Sirius Black. Mas não era como se eles não fizessem por merecer, sempre arrumando confusão.

A menção ao horário fez com que Emilly decidisse se levantar, afinal ela não queria se atrasar logo no primeiro dia de aula do ano. Ainda que a contragosto, ela se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos. Em seguida, bocejando, pegou sua varinha no criado mudo e arrumou sua cama com um feitiço.

– Bom dia, Lily. – Emilly disse finalmente, notando que a amiga já estava completamente arrumada em seu uniforme da Grifinória, os cabelos ruivos cuidadosamente penteados e enfeitados por um arco vermelho, um contraste gritante com ela, que estava despenteada, de pijamas e, com certeza, com olheiras enormes por ter ficado rolando na cama sem conseguir dormir até de madrugada.

– Bom dia! – Lily respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Emilly, você ficou acordada até tarde pensando naquela história do Jack? – O sorriso desaparecera, dando lugar a uma expressão de preocupação. 

Emilly desviou o olhar. Jack Griffiths era seu namorado há quase um ano e ela se sentia envergonhada por estar perdendo o sono pela situação no embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts ontem. Mas a questão é que Jack estava estranho desde as férias! Ela não era paranoica, ela queria acreditar que suas desconfianças em relação ao namorado estivessem erradas. Jack sempre fora gentil, um pouco tímido e não muito romântico, mas sempre fora atencioso. Ele nunca havia dado motivos para desconfianças em Emilly. Pelo menos não até agora. Desde o início, o relacionamento sempre fora ótimo, mas o jeito fechado de Jack às vezes causava um contraste enorme com a personalidade mais aberta e comunicativa de Emilly. Isso nunca havia sido um problema insuperável para o casal, e Emilly esperava que, mesmo com a situação confusa atual, isso continuasse não sendo um problema.

A atitude hesitante de Emilly era a confirmação para a pergunta de Lily, que tentou acalmar a amiga, assim como havia feito na noite anterior.

– Calma, Em. Pode ser só um mal entendido. – Sua expressão quase maternal mostrava sua preocupação com Emilly. – Agora que as aulas vão começar, vocês vão passar mais tempo juntos e tudo vai se acertar.

– Obrigada, Lily… – Emilly agradeceu o apoio da amiga, mesmo não tendo cem por cento de fé nas palavras dela. - Tomara que você esteja certa. - completou, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Não demorou para que Alice terminasse de se arrumar e voltasse para o quarto.

– Bom dia, Em! – disse, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Alice definitivamente era uma pessoa matutina. – Achei que não ia acordar mais! – continuou, enquanto secava o cabelo castanho com uma toalha. Alice era a mais espontânea das três amigas. Sua personalidade despreocupada e aventureira era um grande contraste com Lily, a mais cautelosa das três. Porém, de alguma forma, as três amigas sempre encontravam um ponto de equilíbrio entre suas diferentes personalidades e mantinham uma grande amizade.

– Bom dia, Allie! – Emilly respondeu, pegando as vestes do uniforme e caminhando em direção ao banheiro. – Você sabe que poderia usar um feitiço para isso, não sabe? – acrescentou, apontando para o cabelo de Alice.

– Sei, mas eu não gosto de como fica. Eu prefiro secar à mão, amassando as pontas assim. – ela explicou, demonstrando. – Fica mais bonito.

Após Emilly se arrumar em tempo recorde, o que incluiu o uso de uma mistura de poções cosméticas para resolver o problema das olheiras, ela e as amigas desceram para o Salão Principal, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos que encontravam pelo caminho.

O Salão Principal estava tomado pelo burburinho de estudantes. O primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts era sempre agitado, com os estudantes terminando de se inteirar com os amigos do que não dera tempo de contar sobre as férias durante a viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Emilly, Lily e Alice encontraram lugares para se sentar à mesa da Grifinória sem grandes problemas, já que, apesar da demora de Emilly para se levantar, elas conseguiram não se atrasar. Elas se sentaram perto do grupo de amigos do namorado de Alice, Frank Longbottom, para que a amiga também pudesse interagir com ele durante o café da manhã. Frank e Alice namoravam desde o quarto ano e se davam tão bem que Emilly tinha certeza que se casariam um dia. Frank era um garoto engraçado e bastante dedicado aos estudos. Ele tinha um grande senso de justiça e queria se tornar um auror quando se formasse em Hogwarts, assim como Alice. 

– Animadas para o primeiro dia? – perguntou Alice, se servindo de ovos mexidos.

– Não mesmo, eu estou morta – resmungou Emilly antes de tomar um enorme gole de café.

– Se você tivesse nos escutado e ido dormir ao invés de ficar se preocupando com bobagens, nada disso estaria acontecendo… – respondeu Alice, sua sobrancelha esquerda levantada numa expressão de “eu te avisei”.

– Hmph! – Emilly apenas balançou a cabeça, escolhendo ignorar a provocação da amiga e se concentrar nas torradas amanteigadas em seu prato.

– Eu acho que vai ser um longo dia. Nós temos o horário muito cheio nas quintas. – falou Lily.

– É verdade! E muitas aulas com a Sonserina, ainda por cima. – lamentou Alice.

– Bom dia, Lily! – As garotas se viraram e viram James Potter parado a alguns passos de distância de onde elas estavam sentadas, sorrindo um largo sorriso para Lily, seus cabelos negros, como sempre, bagunçados. Antes que Lily pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, no entanto, James continuou – Pronta para começar o ano em que você finalmente aceitará sair comigo? – Ele cruzou os braços sorrindo de lado em uma pose levemente arrogante.

– Nos seus sonhos, Potter. – Lily respondeu tentando não demonstrar irritação, mas seu rosto vermelho e o forte aperto que dava em seus talheres a entregavam.

– Se você não se apressar, vai começar o ano com uma detenção por atraso, Potter – Emilly falou, ligeiramente irritada. Hoje ela definitivamente estava com menos paciência do que Lily para as gracinhas de Potter, graças à falta de sono.

– Agradeço a sua preocupação, Emilly, mas desde que seja a Lily a me dar uma detenção, eu não me importo – ele falou, fingindo um ar de seriedade quase cômico. Lily era uma das monitoras da Grifinória desde o ano passado e, às vezes, Emilly se perguntava se metade das confusões nas quais James se metia não eram para que ele pudesse chamar a atenção dela, mesmo que ela lhe desse detenções pelo seu comportamento.

– Hey, Pontas, vamos tomar café logo – disse Remus Lupin, chegando ao Salão com seus amigos, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew, logo atrás. Os quatro eram praticamente inseparáveis desde o primeiro ano. Sirius e James geralmente lideravam as confusões do grupo, enquanto Remus era mais sensato. Já Peter parecia apenas seguir o que quer que fosse que os amigos estivessem fazendo. – Nós vamos nos atrasar. Deixe a Lily em paz – disse, empurrando o amigo de leve para frente. – Bom dia, meninas! – acrescentou rapidamente antes que ele e os outros, que também deram um rápido “bom dia” às garotas, caminhassem para a frente do Salão à procura de lugares para se sentarem.

– Já vi que vai ser um longo dia… – murmurou Lily, agora não mais tentando disfarçar a irritação. É claro que toda a cena pareceu engraçadíssima para Alice, que não pôde conter as risadas, irritando ainda mais a amiga.

-x-

Após o café da manhã, as três garotas se dirigiram à sua aula de Transfiguração com a Professora McGonagall. Emilly e Lily se sentaram juntas na primeira carteira, e Alice se sentou com seu namorado, atrás delas. Era uma das aulas que teriam com a Sonserina, e para piorar, McGonagall não poupara no conteúdo, mesmo sendo o primeiro dia. A lição era complexa e cheia de detalhes, e Emilly previa que viria acompanhada de várias tarefas para entregarem na próxima aula. Ótimo, como se ela precisasse de mais um motivo para se estressar. Já não bastava sua falta de descanso suficiente na noite passada e seu namorado que, além de agir estranhamente, nem se importara em ir vê-la no café da manhã. Por outro lado, talvez ela estivesse exagerando um pouco em relação à Jack, provavelmente ele não tinha feito por mal em não ter ido vê-la no café da manhã, ele sempre fora um pouco lento quando se tratava de romance. Mas a situação na Estação King’s Cross ainda era suspeita.

– Srta. Carey, o que acha? – A voz da Professora McGonagall tirou Emilly de seus devaneios.

Droga. Ela não fazia ideia do que tinha se passado nos últimos cinco minutos de aula.

– Hã… Eu acho que… – ela tentou enrolar, porém estava falhando miseravelmente.

– Acho que o feitiço deu errado porque, no exemplo, o bruxo se esqueceu de que deveria transfigurar também os órgãos internos do animal. – Emilly ouviu a voz de Sirius vinda do fundo da sala e soltou a respiração que estava prendendo, aliviada pelo colega ter respondido em seu lugar. Ela não sabia se ele havia intervido para ajudá-la ou se para se mostrar, mas ela estava grata, de qualquer forma.

– Está correto, Sr. Black – a professora disse com seu habitual tom severo. – Porém, numa próxima vez, creio que seria mais adequado levantar a mão e aguardar eu lhe passar a palavra. – Emilly ouviu alguém abafar uma risada, muito provavelmente James Potter.

A professora logo seguiu com a aula, e Emilly tratou de prestar atenção dali para frente.

-x-

Na última aula antes do almoço, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Emilly finalmente pôde se encontrar com seu namorado, já que a aula era em conjunto com a Corvinal. Emilly e as amigas aguardavam o horário da aula começar na frente da sala, conversando. Um grupo de alunos da Corvinal despontou no início do corredor, entre eles um garoto loiro alto. Era Jack. Ele se dirigiu até a namorada e a beijou de leve na bochecha.

– Bom dia, Em! Como foram suas aulas até agora? – Jack disse, sorrindo.

– Bem. Mas a Professora McGonagall passou dez páginas de tarefa para a próxima terça – Emilly respondeu, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento negativo de sua mente e agir naturalmente com Jack.

– Já sei o que me aguarda na aula de Transfiguração à tarde – ele riu, e em seguida cumprimenrou as amigas da namorada.

O casal deu as mãos e entrou na sala de aula, escolhendo um lugar na segunda fileira.

– E então, como está o Daniel? – Emilly perguntou após se sentarem e colocarem o material sobre a mesa.

– Hm? – Jack olhou para ela, o cenho franzido, parecendo confuso.

– Seu amigo Daniel – ela explicou – Você disse que ele estava se sentindo mal ontem na viagem para Hogwarts.

– Ah! Sim. – O reconhecimento tomou conta dos olhos do garoto. – Ele está melhor. Nada para se preocupar.

No dia anterior, quando Emilly chegara na plataforma 9 ¾, Jack estava conversando com uma garota, que, se Emilly não estivesse enganada, era do ano deles e da Corvinal. Até aí nada de mais. Naturalmente, não era nenhum problema para ela que Jack tivesse amigos. O problema começou quando, ao ver que Emilly se aproximava, a garota pareceu se apressar no que estava dizendo a Jack, olhando na direção de Emilly, como se quisesse terminar de falar tudo antes que ela se aproximasse. Antes que ela chegasse perto dos dois, a garota saiu andando rápido. Quando Emilly se aproximou de Jack ele parecia estranho, como se houvesse sido flagrado fazendo algo que não deveria. Emilly, no entanto, preferiu agir naturalmente e tentar afastar a ideia de que algo não estava certo. Afinal, ela sempre confiou nele e Jack nunca pareceu ter o perfil de alguém que traísse. Porém, logo que se acomodaram em uma cabine no trem, alguns alunos da Corvinal vieram chamar Jack. Eles conversaram por alguns minutos entre si fora da cabine, baixinho, como se não quisessem ser ouvidos e, logo em seguida, Jack voltou e disse que seu amigo Daniel estava passando mal e que ele iria vê-lo. Então, ele passou o resto da viagem supostamente com Daniel e Emilly só o viu novamente na hora do jantar.

Emilly tentou afastar a ideia de que, ao ser perguntado sobre Daniel agora, Jack pareceu demorar mais que o normal para reconhecer do que Emilly estava falando. Ela odiava estar pensando que Jack pudesse estar fazendo algo errado, odiava estar se sentindo como uma neurótica, mas ela também não conseguia afastar totalmente o sentimento de que havia algo errado. Ela talvez devesse simplesmente falar com Jack sobre o que estava sentindo, porém ela não achava que seria eficiente, já que durante as férias o namorado já estava estranho, desmarcando vários encontros dos dois, e quando ela o perguntava o motivo, ele sempre tinha uma desculpa. Argh, aquilo definitivamente não estava fazendo bem para ela, ela precisava parar para pensar com calma e organizar as ideias. Quem sabe assim, ela poderia pensar numa solução para essa situação toda?

-x-

Sirius tivera um dia cheio. Além das aulas intermináveis, seu irmão Regulus insistia em lhe encher o saco. Como se não bastasse andar com o grupo de sonserinos mais desprezíveis de Hogwarts, ele e seu grupo de amigos tinha que vir provocar Sirius e seus amigos.

O garoto caminhou apressado pelos jardins, bagunçando os cabelos negros com uma das mãos, impaciente. Ele só queria ficar um pouco sozinho para esfriar a cabeça. As brigas com o irmão sempre o tiravam do sério, às vezes ele só queria segurar o mais novo pelos ombros, sacudi-lo e gritar para ele: “Será que você não vê a merda que está fazendo?”. Mas ele sabia que Regulus não daria ouvidos a ele, a ovelha negra da família, o traidor dos Black. Tudo que ele podia fazer era esperar que um dia o irmão percebesse por si só os erros que estava cometendo. Ele só esperava que isso não acontecesse tarde demais.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, uma enorme árvore perto do lago, na qual ele gostava de passar o tempo desde o primeiro ano, Sirius viu que o local já estava ocupado. Emilly Carey estava lá. Ela estava sentada na grama abraçando as pernas, com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos. Estava cabisbaixa e parecia não prestar atenção ao ambiente ao seu redor. Será que ela estava bem? Sirius se perguntou. Ela parecia mesmo um pouco distraída na aula de Transfiguração mais cedo. Ele até respondera uma pergunta da Professora McGonagall no lugar dela porque viu que ela parecia hesitar. Ele normalmente não fazia esse tipo de coisa, se intrometer quando um professor perguntava algo a outro aluno, afinal não queria parecer arrogante, mas hoje ele não pôde evitar. Ele não queria que a professora repreendesse Emilly por não estar prestando atenção na aula e a garota se sentisse constrangida na frente de todos. Eles podiam não ser mais próximos, mas ele se sentiu de certa forma compelido a ajudá-la. E foi esse mesmo sentimento que o fez, sem que ele tivesse tempo de raciocinar direito, se aproximar mais dela, ao invés de procurar outra árvore para ficar. Foi aí que Sirius viu que ela estava chorando, seu rosto bonito estava vermelho e as lágrimas escorriam sem parar, molhando a barra de sua saia.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Cor ad cor loquitur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 2 -** _Cor ad cor loquitur_

(Um coração fala com o outro)

Sirius não sabia exatamente como agir. Afinal, ele não estava esperando encontrar Emilly chorando debaixo da árvore. No entanto, ele não podia simplesmente ignorá-la e deixá-la chorando sem fazer nada para tentar ajudar.

Toda a confusão com seu irmão mais novo se transformara em uma lembrança distante enquanto ele caminhava em direção à Emilly. Não querendo invadir demais o espaço pessoal dela, ele parou há alguns metros de distância. Ela estava completamente distraída e não percebeu a aproximação dele.

– Emilly? – Sirius chamou suavemente, para não assustá-la.

Emilly levantou a cabeça, que antes estava apoiada nos joelhos, e se virou para ele. Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu; surpresa e confusão estampadas em seu rosto. A garota rapidamente tentou disfarçar o choro, limpando o rosto com as mangas da camisa do uniforme e se sentando de uma forma mais casual, com as pernas dobradas de lado e a coluna reta.

– Sirius? – Emilly disse – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Seu tom não era rude, apenas espantado. Sua voz soou fraca e um pouco falha devido ao choro de antes.

Uma parte de Sirius achava que talvez não fora uma boa ideia vir falar com Emilly; ele podia notar que ela estava bastante constrangida, embora tentasse disfarçar. A última coisa que ele queria era aborrecê-la ainda mais. De qualquer forma, agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Ele se aproximou da garota e se sentou ao seu lado, tomando o cuidado de manter uma distância confortável entre os dois. Emilly apenas o observou, uma expressão intrigada em seu rosto.

– Você está bem, Emilly? – ele perguntou, sua voz soando mais preocupada do que ele pretendia.

– Estou. – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar do de Sirius e colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. Alguns hábitos nunca mudam: Sirius se lembrava de Emilly fazendo esse mesmo gesto sempre que ficava com vergonha de algo, quando eles eram amigos. A lembrança daquela época quase trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios, mas ele se forçou a manter-se sério para que ela não interpretasse sua expressão de forma errada.

– Tem certeza? – ele insistiu – Você parece chateada com algo…

– Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ela disse, levantando-se. – É melhor eu ir, eu tenho muita lição para fazer. – Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela saiu andando rapidamente em direção ao castelo.

Sirius continuou sentado na grama, atordoado pela interação que acabara de ter com sua antiga amiga de infância. Ele não sabia se havia agido certo ao tentar conversar com ela ou se havia criado um incômodo ainda maior para Emilly. O fato era que ele simplesmente não pôde evitar. Eles podiam não ser mais próximos, mas isso não significava que ele conseguiria simplesmente ignorar Emilly quando ela claramente precisava de ajuda.

Com o motivo original de sua ida aos jardins de Hogwarts agora completamente esquecido, Sirius ficou se perguntando o que poderia ter deixado Emilly tão triste.

-x-

Naquela noite, Emilly e suas amigas conversavam no quarto antes de irem dormir:

– Você está se sentindo melhor, Em? – perguntou Lily. A garota estava preocupada com Emilly desde que ela chegara dos jardins mais cedo. Emilly já havia parado de chorar àquela altura, mas passara o jantar todo praticamente calada. Ela sabia que suas amigas não gostavam de vê-la daquele jeito.

– Não se preocupe… Eu estou bem. – afirmou Emilly. Não era exatamente uma mentira, pois agora ela estava bem mais calma. O que a mantinha pensativa no momento não era mais o problema com Jack, e sim a aparição surpresa de Sirius e a conversa rápida que tiveram.

– Vocês acreditam que o Sirius veio falar comigo quando eu estava nos jardins mais cedo? – ela resolveu dividir o ocorrido com Lily e Alice.

– Ah é? O que ele queria? – perguntou Alice.

– Eu estava chorando, vocês sabem. – disse, corando de leve. – Então, ele apareceu do nada, se sentou do meu lado e perguntou se eu estava bem. – explicou.

– Merlin! Que fofo! – exclamou Alice.

Emilly revirou os olhos pela reação da amiga.

– Eu achei esquisito, – prosseguiu Emilly – a gente mal se fala. – não estava brava com Sirius, apenas estranhava sua súbita preocupação com ela.

– Mas ele te incomodou? Ficou insistindo? – perguntou Lily, preocupada. Emilly sabia que a amiga às vezes achava que Sirius e James tinham a mesma personalidade. Eles eram, sim, parecidos em muitos aspectos, mas não em todos. Sirius tinha um pouco mais de noção que James e não era invasivo como o amigo.

– Não. Ele só parecia preocupado. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não comentei com ele sobre nada. Eu só disse que estava bem e fui embora.

– Ai, Em, não pense demais sobre isso – ponderou Alice. – Ele só ficou preocupado com você. Vocês já foram amigos. – Em seguida, acrescentou, rindo: – Você está neurada com o negócio do Jack e está ficando desconfiada de tudo.

– Não estou não, Allie! – Emilly cruzou os braços, dando o assunto por encerrado. “Porém, talvez Allie esteja certa...”, ela não pode evitar ponderar.

Alice riu baixinho, mas deixou para lá. Já Lily desviou o assunto para um tema menos polêmico:

– Mudando de assunto um pouco: vocês viram que as Bruxas de Salém vão lançar um novo álbum? - As Bruxas de Salém eram uma banda bruxa extremamente popular. Emilly crescera ouvindo as músicas deles no seu velho gramofone.

– Aham! – exclamou Alice. – Eu li no Profeta Diário. Mal posso esperar!

– Tudo que eles lançam é incrível! – disse Emilly, se animando. – Eu já estou na lista de espera desde as férias de verão. A coruja vai trazer o álbum assim que lançar!

As três amigas continuaram a conversar sobre sua banda preferida por mais um tempo. Até que o sono as venceu e elas foram dormir.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Sirius ainda não conseguira tirar a situação com Emilly da cabeça. Ele considerou falar com seus amigos sobre isso, mas por mais que algum conselho de Remus fosse útil naquela situação, ele não queria expor a privacidade de Emilly. Na verdade, Sirius sequer entendia muito bem porque ele estava se sentindo tão preocupado com Emilly. Talvez ela estivesse apenas chateada com algo bobo e já estivesse melhor. No entanto, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez fosse algo mais sério.

Assim como ele, Emilly não tivera exatamente o que se pode chamar de uma infância feliz. Ele se lembrava nitidamente das tardes que eles passaram juntos no primeiro ano e os problemas familiares eram um tópico frequente entre eles. Embora, na maior parte do tempo, as conversas consistissem de Sirius reclamando sobre sua família, ocasionalmente Emilly compartilhava algumas experiências negativas com sua mãe.

Vanessa Carey era uma mulher rígida e extremamente arrogante. Pelo que Sirius pôde perceber na época, ela não aceitava nada além de absoluta perfeição vindo da filha. E é claro que a perfeição para a Sra. Carey vinha acompanhada de alguns _ideais_ sangue-puro, os quais Emilly nunca compartilhou.

A Sra. Carey podia não ser tão ruim quanto a mãe dele, mas Sirius sabia que ela podia machucar Emilly bastante. Será que era isso o que estava acontecendo? O problema de Emilly poderia ser relacionado à algo que a mãe fizera?

-x-

Alguns dias se passaram. A turma do sexto ano da Grifinória estava em uma aula de Feitiços com a Sonserina. Àquela altura, ambos os quadros negros da sala já estavam quase totalmente preenchidos com explicações sobre feitiços não-verbais, o principal tópico estudado pelos alunos do sexto ano na disciplina. É claro que Sirius não estava anotando, ele raramente copiava tudo que os professores escreviam, confiando apenas na sua memória e talento natural. Até então nunca havia dado errado.

No entanto, naquele dia, o motivo de Sirius não estar tão preocupado com a lição não tinha nada a ver com sua preguiça e excesso de confiança, e sim com Emilly. Ela estava sentada na primeira fileira de carteiras, na parede oposta à qual Sirius se sentara com seus amigos. Ele estava na segunda fileira de mesas daquele lado da sala. Como as fileiras eram dispostas como uma escada, Sirius podia observar Emilly de um ângulo acima, sem chamar a atenção da garota.

Ele podia ver que ela ainda parecia triste. Seu olhar a todo momento se desviava para o chão da sala à sua frente, e ela ficava pensativa por alguns instantes até se forçar a prestar atenção novamente. Sirius balançou a cabeça ligeiramente em reprovação, não gostando de vê-la assim.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar naquela linha de pensamento, Sirius sentiu James cutucando seu braço. O amigo, que estava sentado ao seu lado, apontou para a fileira abaixo da deles, onde Severus Snape estava sentado. Sirius riu ao perceber o que James estava fazendo: o garoto havia enfeitiçado vários pequenos aviõezinhos de pergaminho e estava usando sua varinha para lançá-los um a um na cabeça de Snape, enquanto Peter habilidosamente dobrava mais aviõezinhos para o amigo. O mais engraçado de tudo era que Snape ainda não havia percebido o que estava acontecendo, e apenas coçava a parte de trás da cabeça onde os aviõezinhos batiam.

Com sua atenção completamente desviada de Emilly, Sirius se juntou a James, ajudando o amigo a atormentar Snape. Depois de mais alguns aviõezinhos lançados com sucesso, Snape finalmente olhara para trás e descobrira o que estava acontecendo. O garoto franziu o cenho, lançando um olhar sombrio e irritado a James e Sirius. Aquilo apenas os fez rir mais, ao ponto de terem que abaixar a cabeça entre os braços em cima da mesa para não fazerem barulho e chamar a atenção do professor. Quando se recompôs, Sirius levantou a cabeça e viu Remus encarando ele e James com uma expressão de reprovação. No entanto, como de costume, Remus não disse nada.

Dentre os três amigos de Sirius, Remus era de longe o mais maduro. Embora se envolvesse em algumas das peças que o grupo pregava em Hogwarts, Remus era o mais responsável e nunca atormentava Snape. Porém, a sua lealdade aos amigos não deixava com que ele intervisse quando James e Sirius faziam bullying com o garoto. Até porque Snape não era nenhum santo, e o que eles faziam com ele não era pior do que o que Snape fazia com outros alunos.

Já Peter Pettigrew era uma história completamente diferente: embora se juntasse ao bullying praticado por James e Sirius, ele o fazia apenas na presença dos amigos. Sirius não o culpava por ser medroso demais para confrontar Snape sozinho, afinal ele não era tão bom nos feitiços. Peter era um bom amigo, de qualquer forma, sempre apoiando o grupo.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, a aula chegou ao fim. Os alunos juntaram seus materiais rapidamente e uma pequena multidão se amontoou na porta da sala para sair. Todos estavam famintos e ansiosos pelo almoço.

Quando Sirius andava em direção à porta da sala, ele esbarrou em alguém no meio da pequena confusão de alunos tentando passar ao mesmo tempo. Ele se virou para pedir desculpas e viu Alice Corbyn parada ao seu lado.

– Desculpe, Alice.

– Sem problemas. – Alice sorriu.

Aquela pequena interação chamou a atenção de Emilly, que estava ao lado de Alice. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes, e ela, ao ver que ele não desviou o olhar, lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se virar para a frente novamente. Talvez ela já tivesse superado o constrangimento que Sirius havia causado há alguns dias. Ótimo, porque a última coisa que ele queria era causar mais problemas à ela.

Quando eles finalmente conseguiram sair da sala, Sirius viu Emilly se encontrando com seu namorado e os dois seguindo juntos para o almoço, ao lado das amigas de Emilly e do namorado de Alice.

-x-

Depois do jantar, vários alunos estavam reunidos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Um aluno do quarto ano havia trazido seu gramofone para o andar de baixo do Salão junto com o novo álbum das Bruxas de Salém. Logo um grupo de alunos de vários anos se formou para escutar as músicas juntos, já que muitos dos adolescentes em Hogwarts eram fãs da banda.

Sirius estava sentado num sofá no canto da sala com os outros Marotos. Apesar de tentar focar inteiramente na música, lá pela segunda faixa sua atenção acabou se voltando para Emilly. A garota estava sentada com suas amigas num sofá em frente à lareira. Sirius se lembrava de Emilly ser extremamente fã das Bruxas de Salém e, pelo que parecia, isso não havia mudado com o tempo. Emilly estava completamente absorta pela música, tamborilando no braço do sofá e batendo um dos pés de leve no chão.

Era bom ver que ela estava feliz. A tristeza parecendo ter passado, pelo menos momentaneamente. Sirius esperava que, o que quer que fosse que a tenha aborrecido, já tenha sido resolvido. Emilly era uma garota tão legal e inteligente. Ela não merecia ser colocada para baixo pela sua mãe, ou quem quer que fosse.

Ver Emilly se divertir com a música fez com que Sirius se lembrasse da época em que eles eram amigos, no início do primeiro ano:

_Era final de setembro, Sirius e Emilly estavam sentados no chão do Salão Comunal da Grifinória em frente à lareira. O Salão estava quase vazio. Além dos dois, apenas quatro estudantes mais velhos estavam sentados em uma das mesas do Salão, jogando Snap Explosivo._

_Sirius e Emilly tentavam jogar Xadrez de Bruxo, mas perdiam a concentração a todo momento quando um deles comia um Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores com gosto ruim. Sirius fora a vítima da vez, tendo pegado um feijãozinho de pimenta, que ele pensara ser de morango. Emilly estava se dobrando de rir do desespero de Sirius, que abanava a boca freneticamente, como se o gesto pudesse aliviar o ardor de alguma forma._

– _Eu te disse que não era de morango!_ – _disse a garota, entre as risadas. No entanto, Sirius não estava exatamente em condições de responder no momento._

_Depois de mais alguns minutos, Sirius se recuperou do feijãozinho e fez sua jogada. Ele e Emilly eram um pouco competitivos quando jogavam algum jogo um contra o outro, e naquele momento não era diferente. Apesar das constantes distrações, nenhum dos dois queria perder. Isto até que o grupo de alunos mais velhos resolveu ligar o rádio. No momento que os primeiros acordes de “Send me an owl”, das Bruxas de Salém, começaram a tocar, as atenções de Sirius e Emilly se voltaram para a música._

– _Merlin! Essa é minha música preferida!_ – _exclamou Emilly, animada._

– _Sério? A minha também!_ – _respondeu Sirius, abrindo um enorme sorriso para a amiga. Ele e Emilly tinham tantas coisas em comum._

_Com a partida de xadrez agora completamente esquecida, os dois amigos passaram o resto do intervalo conversando sobre suas bandas bruxas favoritas._

Aquela fora uma época divertida da vida de Sirius. Emilly fora sua primeira amiga em Hogwarts. Ela nunca se importara com o fato de ele ser um Black, ela sempre o vira pelo que ele era, e não por um sobrenome. Ela sempre fora uma pessoa espontânea e gentil. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estivesse tão incomodado em vê-la triste nos últimos dias. Pelo menos ela parecia estar se divertindo com as músicas agora.

No entanto, lá pelo meio do álbum, as músicas animadas deram lugar a uma faixa melancólica. Com isso, Sirius notou que toda a postura de Emilly mudou. Ela se encolheu ligeiramente em seu lugar no sofá, sua expressão ficando séria. Ela parou de tamborilar no braço do sofá e apoiou o rosto na mão. Seu olhar se fixou no chão e ela ficou pensativa durante toda a música. Na música, o eu lírico se lamentava sobre as mentiras que as pessoas contavam para ele. Mas o que será que aquilo significava para Emilly?

Quando as músicas chegaram ao fim, o grupo de estudantes foi se dispersando aos poucos. Alguns, mais animados, permaneciam discutindo, empolgados com o álbum. Sirius pensou em ir falar com Emilly, mas ela estava com suas amigas e também havia outros alunos por perto. Ele só iria piorar as coisas para ela.

– Hey, Almofadinhas, vamos! – chamou James, tirando Sirius de seu devaneio. Ele olhou na direção da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino e viu seus três amigos parados lá, esperando-o. Mais que depressa Sirius se levantou do sofá e se juntou a eles, mantendo uma expressão neutra para que eles não notassem que algo o estava incomodando. Ele não queria ter que responder perguntas sobre o assunto.

– Gostou tanto assim das novas músicas que esqueceu da vida? – brincou Peter, enquanto o grupo subia as escadas. Os quatro riram e continuaram zombando uns dos outros até chegarem no dormitório.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Sirius ainda não havia conseguido tirar as preocupações com Emilly da cabeça. Ele se sentia um pouco bobo até, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente ignorar alguém com quem ele se importava. Não fazia parte da natureza dele dar as costas para um amigo, mesmo que fosse uma antiga amizade.

Assim, Sirius decidiu que procuraria Emilly assim que houvesse uma oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela. Dessa forma ele podia saber o que estava acontecendo sem envolver mais pessoas. Ele sabia que Emilly tinha suas amigas, porém ele também se sentia na obrigação de ajudá-la.

A oportunidade que ele procurava surgiu naquele mesmo dia. No final do horário do almoço, Sirius viu Emilly se despedir das amigas e se dirigir sozinha à saída do Salão Principal.

– Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca – Sirius disse, já se levantando da cadeira.

– Pra quê? – perguntou James, parecendo ligeiramente intrigado.

– Detenção – mentiu Sirius. Em seguida saiu caminhando em direção à porta do Salão, sem dar tempo aos amigos para que perguntassem mais.

Sirius tentou caminhar da forma mais discreta que pôde, mas, uma vez fora do Salão, ele teve que correr para alcançar Emilly, que já virava no corredor à frente.

– Emilly! – ele chamou ao alcançar a garota.

Ela se virou, surpresa.

– Sirius? Oi. – ela disse, um pouco de estranhamento em sua voz.

– Emilly, eu notei que desde aquele dia você anda meio triste. – Ele resolveu ir direto ao assunto, afinal era para isso que havia ido atrás dela. – Você está bem?

Emilly levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

– Eu… – ela hesitou, parecendo em dúvida sobre o que dizer a ele. Sirius interpretou aquilo como uma abertura para que ele pudesse continuar:

– Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar? – ele perguntou prontamente. Em seguida, acrescentou: – Sua mãe está te incomodando de novo? – E esse foi o erro dele. A expressão confusa de Emilly mudou para uma de irritação.

– Olha, Sirius, eu sei que nós fomos amigos e tudo, e eu aprecio a sua preocupação, mas nós não temos mais intimidade para você me perguntar sobre as minhas relações familiares – ela disse, seu tom dando o assunto por encerrado.

– Me desculpa, Emilly. É só que eu pensei que… Eu me lembrei de como ela, às vezes, chateava você… – ele tentou consertar. A última coisa que ele queria era aborrecer Emilly ainda mais.

– Aargh, Sirius! Não tem nada a ver com a minha mãe! – ela exclamou, brava. – É só o idiota do meu namorado que fica escondendo coisas de mim! – ela disse num impulso. Em seguida, percebendo que falara mais do que pretendia, seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Ele se sentia um idiota agora. Ele deveria ter pensado nessa possibilidade ao invés de ter partido logo para o pior cenário. Agora ele havia feito Emilly ficar mais constrangida do que nunca.

– Ah. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Emilly também parecia não saber o que fazer em seguida. Por alguns instantes ela apenas o encarou com uma expressão que dizia: "Sirius, você é completamente sem noção!".

– Eu tenho que ir – ela disse, finalmente. Em seguida, saiu andando rápido. Sirius teve tempo apenas de dizer um "Me desculpe!" antes que ela estivesse longe demais para escutar.

Merda. Ele era um grande idiota.


	4. Capítulo 3 - In illo tempore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 3 -** _In illo tempore_

(Naquele tempo)

Depois da situação que ocorrera entre Sirius e Emilly naquele dia, no corredor após o almoço, os dois estavam extremamente constrangidos. Era como se uma nuvem de fumaça pairasse acima da cabeça deles, alertando-os da presença um do outro. Sirius achava irônica e até um pouco engraçada aquela situação: eles haviam passado tantos anos sem se importar particularmente com a presença um do outro, e agora, por causa daquele incidente, eles estavam completamente conscientes um do outro. Mais que isso, agora que Sirius sabia que o real problema de Emilly era com seu namorado, ele não podia evitar prestar atenção nas interações da garota com Jack, ou seja lá qual era o nome dele.

Sirius estava sentado ao lado de James no fundo da sala, nas cadeiras do canto, como de costume. Enquanto a turma aguardava a chegada do professor para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, James conversava animadamente com Peter e Remus, que estavam sentados na fileira logo à frente. Já Sirius dividia a sua atenção entre os amigos e a primeira fileira no centro da sala, onde estavam sentados Emilly e o namorado dela. De tempos em tempos, Sirius discretamente lançava olhares para o casal.

Emilly e Jack, a primeira vista, pareciam um casal normal, mas observando atentamente, Sirius conseguia ver os pequenos detalhes que revelavam os problemas no relacionamento. Como quando Jack aproximava seu rosto do de Emilly para lhe dizer alguma coisa e a garota se afastava ligeiramente, ao invés de chegar mais perto; ou quando ele levava uma mão à cintura de Emilly e se inclinava na direção dela, e ela permanecia imóvel.

Mesmo após a chegada do professor, Sirius ainda se encontrava absorto em seus pensamentos sobre Emilly e seu namorado. Aquele Jack deveria ser um idiota. Emilly era uma das garotas mais legais que Sirius conhecia, e também a mais bonita. Ele literalmente conseguia pensar numa lista de garotos que gostariam de estar no lugar de Jack. Como Jack poderia estar tratando Emilly daquela forma? Será que ele a estava traindo? Ele tinha que ser louco, além de mau-caráter.

Toda aquela preocupação com o namoro de Emilly levou Sirius a se lembrar de uma época um pouco distante, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Naquela época, ele esteve no lugar de Jack:

_Sirius e Emilly estavam sentados numa das mesas da biblioteca, fazendo um trabalho de Transfiguração. Eles pareciam estar sempre fazendo algum trabalho de Transfiguração, a Professora McGonagall realmente não pegava leve. No entanto, até que ele não se importava tanto com as tarefas intermináveis da disciplina, já que aquilo significava passar mais tempo com Emilly na biblioteca._

_Sirius deixou a leitura um pouco de lado para observar a garota. Emilly escrevia furiosamente no pergaminho e, com a outra mão, ajeitou o cabelo que insistia em cobrir-lhe a visão. Ela era tão bonita, e também tão inteligente. Graças à ela eles já haviam chegado na metade do trabalho. Não que ele não houvesse contribuído, mas é que era difícil se concentrar perto de Emilly._

– _Terminei a questão!_ – _Emilly sussurrou triunfante, despertando Sirius de seu devaneio._ – _Você pode escrever a próxima, Sirius? Minha mão está doendo._

– _Claro!_ – _ele respondeu prontamente. Um pouco alto demais, no entanto, o que lhe rendeu um “Shhh” de Madame Pince._

_Emilly pegou o pergaminho no qual havia escrito e o passou a Sirius. Antes de começar a escrever a resposta da próxima questão, Sirius colocou sua mão sobre a de Emilly em cima da mesa. A garota sorriu para ele e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Sirius antes que eles voltassem a trabalhar na atividade._

_Sirius mal podia acreditar na sua sorte. No início ele achara que vir para Hogwarts seria uma experiência assustadora. Porém, ele não só havia sido colocado na casa mais legal, mas havia conhecido Emilly. Já fazia três semanas que sua amiga havia se tornado sua namorada e estava sendo bem legal. Antes, Sirius achava que garotas eram chatas e irritantes, como suas primas mais velhas Bellatrix e Narcisa, mas ele descobrira que estava errado. Sua namorada era divertida e não se parecia em nada com suas primas malucas._

Em qualquer outra circunstância a memória teria colocado um sorriso no rosto de Sirius, afinal, fora uma época boa na qual Emilly havia rapidamente se transformado de sua primeira amiga para a primeira garota da qual ele havia gostado. No entanto, naquela situação em que ele se encontrava no momento, a lembrança trouxe um aperto em seu peito. Será que ele estava em posição de julgar Jack? Sirius não havia sido exatamente um bom namorado para Emilly. É claro que ele não a havia traído, ele não era mau-caráter e, além disso, eles tinham apenas 11 anos na época, eram bem mais inocentes. Ainda assim, por mais que aos 11 anos o namoro deles não fosse nada sério e maduro quanto um relacionamento entre pessoas de 16 anos, Sirius havia partido o coração de Emilly. Não era algo do qual ele se orgulhava, mas também não era algo pelo qual ele tenha se martirizado nos últimos anos, afinal, a própria Emilly já havia superado tudo, ao que parecia. Porém, por mais que ele houvesse magoado Emilly, ele era só uma criança, ao contrário de Jack, que deveria saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, Sirius concluiu.

Ao final da aula, Sirius recolheu seu material o mais rápido possível e saiu da sala com seus amigos, tomando o cuidado de não olhar na direção de onde Emilly estava, para evitar trocar olhares com ela. Ele se perguntava o quanto essa situação constrangedora ainda iria durar.

-x-

Na hora do almoço, Emilly estava sentada à mesa no Salão Principal com suas amigas. As três conversavam sobre algumas das novas tendências da moda bruxa. Alice segurava a edição mais recente da Witch Weekly Magazine para que Emilly e Lily pudessem ver.

– Olhem essas botas de bico redondo, são lindas! – exclamou Alice, apontando para os pés da modelo da foto.

– Credo, Allie! – Emilly franziu o nariz. - Elas são estranhas.

– Você que não tem bom gosto! – provocou Alice.

– O que!? Eu? – Emilly perguntou, chocada. – Essas botas são claramente horríveis! As de bico fino da outra página eram bem melhores!

– O que você acha, Lily? – Alice se virou para Lily, esperando que ela decidisse o impasse.

– Hmm… – Lily analisou as opções por alguns instantes. – Para ser honesta eu não gosto de nenhuma das duas, eu prefiro tênis, são mais confortáveis.

– Mas Lily, tênis não conta! – Emilly tentou argumentar. - Não está na rev… – Emilly interrompeu a frase, pegando a revista de Alice e cobrindo o rosto com ela, fingindo ler algo.

Lily e Alice se entreolharam sem entender o que Emilly estava fazendo. Quando elas viram Sirius e seus amigos passando por elas no corredor do salão e se dirigindo a um lugar vazio na mesa mais à frente, elas entenderam o motivo da atitude de Emilly.

– Merlin, Em! – exclamou Alice. – Você vai ficar se escondendo do Sirius para sempre?

– Shhh, Allie! Fala baixo! – repreendeu Emilly, abaixando a revista.

– Relaxa, ninguém está prestando atenção. – respondeu Alice. – Mas você sabe que não precisa ficar se escondendo, o que aconteceu não foi nada de mais.

– A Allie tem razão, Em – falou Lily. – Você não tem que se sentir constrangida. O Sirius não tem nada a ver com seus problemas pessoais, e ele provavelmente já esqueceu tudo.

– É, eu sei - suspirou Emilly. – Mas eu não consigo não ficar com vergonha dele! Eu nem queria ter contado para ele da situação com o Jack para começo de conversa! Mas agora que ele sabe, eu me sinto estranha, sabe? Afinal, eu me expus para alguém de quem eu nem sou próxima.

– Nós te entendemos perfeitamente. – Lily tentou acalmar a amiga. – Mas ainda assim você não precisa se preocupar com o que o Sirius pensa ou deixa de pensar. Não é da conta dele.

– Exatamente. - concordou Alice. – Além do mais, ele nem falou mais nada com você. E até onde eu sei ele te pediu desculpas, não foi?

– É, pediu. – concordou Emilly. Depois de uma pequena pausa, na qual a garota refletiu por alguns instantes, ela disse: – Vocês tem razão, eu não preciso ficar com vergonha.

No entanto, era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Apesar do que dissera às amigas, Emilly ainda se sentia constrangida em relação a Sirius. Ela só esperava que todo aquele constrangimento entre os dois passasse logo e eles pudessem voltar a não ser tão conscientes da presença um do outro, como antes.

-x-

No final da tarde, após o término das aulas, os Marotos estavam sentados nos jardins, relaxando na sombra de uma árvore após um dia cheio. Remus, como de costume, lia um livro, enquanto Peter, sentado ao seu lado, treinava alguns feitiços que eles haviam aprendido nas aulas do dia. James brincava com seu pomo de ouro, soltando-o e recapturando-o repetidas vezes. Mesmo sendo artilheiro no time da Grifinória, o garoto não perdia uma chance de exibir sua habilidade com o pomo de ouro, um talento que lhe rendia vários olhares, principalmente de admiração das meninas.

Já Sirius tentava cochilar um pouco escorado na árvore. Depois da aula de manhã com a Corvinal ele tentara ocupar a mente e não pensar em nada relacionado à Emilly. Até então estava dando certo e ele havia esquecido por um tempo sobre os problemas da garota.

Sirius estava quase pegando no sono quando, para sua frustração, algo chamou sua atenção: era um grupo de alunos da Corvinal caminhando pelos jardins, entre eles o namorado de Emilly. Sirius os encarou até que eles se distanciassem, como se esperasse que Jack fizesse algo estupidamente óbvio e revelasse sua traição, o que obviamente não ocorreu. É claro que aquilo fez Sirius se sentir um idiota, afinal ele estava se preocupando demais com algo que nem era da conta dele.

– Hey! Terra para Almofadinhas! – Sirius ouviu James chamar. Ao virar-se para o amigo, ele percebeu que James tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Você está bem, Almofadinhas? Você anda esquisito.

– Eu estou bem - Sirius disse, – só preocupado com umas coisas – ele completou. Porém, logo se arrependeu ao notar que os amigos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se viraram para ele.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus.

– Nada de mais… – Sirius hesitou. – Só estou meio preocupado com a Emilly. – Ele resolveu contar de uma vez. Era melhor do que deixar seus amigos preocupados.

– Emilly Carey? – perguntou James, ao que Sirius assentiu. Na mesma hora, James começou a gargalhar. – Por Merlin, Almofadinhas! Eu pensei que sua quedinha pela Emilly tinha acabado no primeiro ano!

– Cala a boca, Pontas! – Sirius se defendeu. – Não tem nada a ver com isso! Ela está tendo alguns problemas.

– E como você sabe? – James continuou a caçoar de Sirius. – Vocês andam conversando?

– Não seu idiota! Ela estava chorando outro dia! – Àquela altura, Sirius só queria fazer James parar de rir da cara dele. Com aquela nova informação, James pareceu se acalmar um pouco, parando de gargalhar.

– E o que aconteceu para ela estar chorando? – Quis saber Remus, sua expressão indicando preocupação.

– Eu não sei – mentiu Sirius. Ele não queria ter que discutir mais sobre o assunto com os amigos. – Só espero que ela melhore logo – ele disse, para encerrar o assunto.

Droga, isso já estava ficando ridículo! Ele havia até envolvido seus amigos na confusão. Sirius não aguentava mais e prometeu para si mesmo que esqueceria sobre tudo aquilo e não pensaria mais em Emilly, para o bem da sua sanidade. Ele tinha certeza que, o que quer que fosse o problema de Emilly com o namorado, ela seria capaz de resolver.

-x-

Naquela noite, Emilly rolava em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir. Já era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia e ela ainda estava na segunda semana de aula. Naquele ritmo, ela previa que aquele não seria um bom ano para seu sono.

Entretanto, o que mantinha a garota acordada naquele dia não era seu namorado. Ela pensara o dia tentando entender o porquê de estar tão constrangida em relação à Sirius, e agora parecia que ela havia chegado à uma explicação. Provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de que ela se sentia estranha falando sobre seu namoro com alguém com quem ela havia namorado no passado. Principalmente devido a como as coisas terminaram entre ela e Sirius naquela época.

_Emilly estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore nos jardins, lendo um livro sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts. Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, organizando suas figurinhas dos sapinhos de chocolate. Pelo canto do olho, Emilly podia perceber que, de tempos em tempos, Sirius olhava para ela. Já fazia quase dois meses que eles haviam começado a namorar e Emilly estava muito feliz. Sirius era tão fofo e eles se divertiam tanto juntos._

_– Uau! – exclamou Emilly, chamando a atenção de Sirius. – Diz aqui que o Chapéu Seletor era um chapéu comum, mas que foi enfeitiçado pelos quatro fundadores para selecionar os estudantes quando eles não estivessem mais vivos para poderem fazer a seleção._

– _Que legal!_ – _disse Sirius, chegando mais perto de Emilly para poder olhar o livro junto com ela._

– _Hey, Black!_ – _Eles ouviram alguém chamar. Era James Potter, um garoto do ano deles com quem Sirius estava fazendo amizade. James estava acompanhado de Remus Lupin, um garoto tímido também do ano deles, e Peter Pettigrew, um garoto baixinho que sempre estava com eles._

– _Oi! E aí?_ – _Sirius falou._

– _Oi garotos_ – _Emilly disse, colocando o livro de lado._

– _Ish, acho melhor voltarmos mais tarde_ – _ironizou James,_ – _o Sirius está com a namoradinha dele!_ – _ele zombou, caindo na gargalhada junto com Peter. Remus também se juntou a eles, sua risada um pouco forçada e desconfortável._

_Emilly apenas ficou olhando para eles sem saber o que dizer. Qual era o problema em Sirius estar com ela? Esse James devia é estar com inveja que Sirius tinha namorada e ele não. Emilly olhou para Sirius, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa aos garotos, mas ele estava extremamente vermelho._

– _O Sirius tem uma namoradinha!_ – _James continuou zombando e rindo._

_Então, Sirius finalmente tomou uma atitude para resolver a situação. Porém, não a atitude que Emilly esperava. Ele se levantou rapidamente e disse:_

– _Ela não é minha namorada! É só uma garota que eu converso às vezes!_

– _Sei…_ – _ironizou James. Emilly queria poder dar um soco nele._

– _É verdade!_ – _insistiu Sirius._ – _Eu não tenho namorada!_

_Vendo Sirius dizer aquelas coisas, Emilly sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Por que ele estava falando aquilo? Qual era o problema em namorar com ela? Por que ele não dizia a verdade para os garotos? Emilly lutou para segurar as lágrimas, ela não lhes daria a satisfação de vê-la chorar._

– _Eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso encontrar minhas amigas._ – _Emilly mentiu, se levantando da grama. Antes que qualquer um dos garotos pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela saiu andando em direção ao castelo._

_Antes que ela chegasse aos portões de entrada, as lágrimas tomaram conta do seu rosto. O que ela iria fazer agora? Ela nem sequer tinha amigas de verdade, fora apenas uma invenção. Então, ela se dirigiu ao seu quarto, se sentindo extremamente sozinha._

Após aquele dia, Emilly e Sirius haviam passado tempos sem se falar. Eventualmente, ambos superaram o que havia ocorrido entre eles e chegado à conclusão de que a reação de Sirius fora apenas algo infantil e imaturo. Afinal, eles eram muito novos e aquilo nem de longe poderia ser considerado um namoro de verdade, eles só andavam de mãos dadas às vezes e tinham uma quedinha um pelo outro. Além disso, o término abrupto deles havia até trazido boas consequências, como a amizade de Emilly com Lily e Alice. Ela se tornara próxima das meninas apenas após romper sua amizade e namoro com Sirius.

No entanto, Emilly ainda sentia que seu antigo relacionamento com Sirius era o que deixara as coisas estranhas entre eles quando ela lhe contara sobre Jack. Talvez, se eles houvessem sido apenas amigos, ela não se sentisse tão envergonhada. De qualquer forma, a única coisa que ela podia fazer agora era tentar esquecer tudo isso e se concentrar em coisas mais importantes, como resolver seus problemas com Jack. Ela gostava tanto dele, e esperava que ele não estivesse fazendo nada de errado e eles pudessem se acertar. Emilly não queria ter mais um relacionamento fracassado, e nem ser decepcionada por mais um namorado.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Inter spem et metum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 4 -** _Inter spem et metum_

(Entre a esperança e o medo)

Com o passar dos dias, o constrangimento entre Emilly e Sirius foi diminuindo e ambos retornaram às suas rotinas normais, sem dar importância à presença um do outro. Emilly estava mais tranquila em relação ao seu relacionamento com Jack. O garoto estava agindo normalmente nos últimos dias, o que era um bom sinal e talvez Emilly tenha se preocupado à toa.

Agora que toda a confusão na vida de Emilly parecia ter chegado ao fim, era hora de se concentrar nos estudos. As tarefas estavam só se acumulando e, pelo que ela havia escutado mais cedo dos alunos da outra turma, o Professor Slughorn passaria um trabalho dificílimo hoje.

– Boa tarde a todos! – disse Slughorn, entrando na sala. Ele ajeitou suas coisas na mesa e convocou o livro de poções e alguns ingredientes. – Hoje nós falaremos sobre a poção Veritaserum. No entanto, nós não a prepararemos em sala, pois esta poção leva cerca de 28 dias para ficar pronta – explicou Slughorn, abrindo seu livro com um movimento da varinha – Abram seus livros na página 101. Como vocês devem saber – continuou o professor –, Veritaserum é a poção da verdade. Bastam apenas três gotas para que quem a beba confesse qualquer segredo.

Emilly anotava tudo o que o professor dizia, determinada a compensar o tempo perdido nas semanas anteriores. Além disso, ela sabia que o Professor Slughorn esperava que seus alunos fossem capazes de preparar aquela poção na época dos N.I.E.M's e ela queria se sair bem nas provas. Ela não sabia exatamente o que queria fazer quando se formasse em Hogwarts, ainda mais com Você-sabe-quem à solta, mas conseguir notas boas nos N.I.E.M's ajudaria a ter mais opções de que carreira seguir.

A aula seguiu como de costume, com as explicações detalhadas do professor sobre a poção. Slughorn deixou a explicação sobre o trabalho para o final:

– Como vocês sabem, é inaceitável que uma turma minha não saiba preparar a poção Veritaserum! – falou o professor. – Por isso, eu vou dividir vocês em grupos para que preparem a poção como tarefa e tragam para a aula. Vocês terão 35 dias de prazo. – Vendo as expressões de desespero e desânimo de alguns alunos, Slughorn acrescentou, em uma tentativa de motivar a turma: – Ora, vamos! Eu dei alguns dias a mais que o necessário, caso vocês errem no início; e lembrem-se, como de costume, o melhor grupo ganhará um prêmio! – Slughorn piscou na direção da mesa onde Lily e Emilly estavam sentadas.

Não era segredo nenhum que o professor tinha seus alunos favoritos, os quais ele convidava para fazer parte do seu clube. No entanto, os critérios de entrada no Clube do Slug eram algo que incomodavam Emilly. Havia aqueles que estavam lá por merecimento, porque eram talentosos com poções, como Lily; e havia aqueles que estavam lá simplesmente por pertencerem à famílias importantes e com conexões vantajosas para o Professor Slughorn, esse era o caso de Emilly. De qualquer forma, as reuniões do clube eram boas para se conhecer pessoas e fazer amizade, além da comida ser ótima.

Para selecionar os grupos para o trabalho, o professor conjurou os nomes de todos os alunos da classe, fazendo-os aparecer em letras douradas flutuantes na frente da sala. Então, com um leve aceno da varinha, os nomes se organizaram aleatoriamente em grupos de cinco alunos.

– Ah não! – Emilly exclamou baixinho, chamando a atenção da amiga ao seu lado. Lily olhou na direção que Emilly olhava e viu o que causou a reação dela: o grupo de Emilly estava listado no canto esquerdo da sala, e dele faziam parte duas alunas da Lufa-lufa e dois da Grifinória, um deles era Sirius Black.

– Calma, Em, vai ser tranquilo. – sussurrou Lily, tentando acalmar a amiga.

Emilly sorriu de leve para Lily, tentando manter a calma. Talvez Lily tivesse razão, fazer um trabalho com Sirius não seria o fim do mundo. Além do mais, eles já estavam bem mais tranquilos um com o outro.

Após o professor encerrar a aula, uma das alunas da Lufa-lufa foi até a mesa de Emilly falar sobre o trabalho, e logo em seguida, os outros alunos do grupo a seguiram. Sirius ficou mais distante, atrás dos demais. Ele devia estar se sentindo da mesma forma que Emilly sobre fazerem aquele trabalho juntos.

– Acho que nós devíamos nos encontrar hoje mais tarde – falou uma das garotas, chamada Hestia Atkinson. – Só para combinarmos os prazos e nos organizarmos.

– Claro, pode ser – concordou Oliver Dawson, o garoto da Grifinória, sendo seguido pelos outros integrantes do grupo. – Às 16h na sala de estudos do quarto andar? O que acham?

Todos concordaram e o grupo rapidamente se dispersou. Emilly juntou seu material e saiu da sala para encontrar suas amigas para que elas fossem juntas para a próxima aula.

– Ah que ótimo! Agora que eu finalmente estava esquecendo que Sirius Black existia eu sou obrigada a passar um mês fazendo um trabalho com ele! – reclamou Emilly, à caminho da aula de Transfiguração.

– Ai, Em! Para de drama! – brincou Alice – Não é nada de mais, e você não precisa ver ele todo dia – argumentou. – É só misturar os ingredientes e deixar a poção reagindo sozinha.

– Mais ou menos, Allie. Os ingredientes são misturados ao longo dos 28 dias que leva para a poção ficar pronta – explicou Lily.

– Lily! – exclamou Alice, rindo. – Você está tentando ajudar ou atrapalhar?

– Só estou explicando como se faz a poção! – se defendeu Lily.

– Você é muito nerd, Lily! – brincou Emilly, rindo. – Mas de qualquer forma, eu acho que eu vou sobreviver a esse trabalho, não pode ser tão ruim assim…

– Claro que não! – disse Lily – É só ser bem objetiva e não prestar muita atenção no Sirius.

– Ai, gente! O Sirius não é tão ruim assim! – defendeu Alice. – Aposto que você vai até se divertir, Em.

– Se você diz… – Emilly revirou os olhos, mas deixou o assunto acabar ali.

-x-

Ao final de suas aulas do dia, era hora de se encontrar com o grupo do trabalho de Poções. Emilly não queria chegar muito cedo à reunião, pois não queria correr o risco de ter que passar tempo com Sirius falando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse o trabalho. Por outro lado, era pouco provável que Sirius chegasse cedo para uma reunião sobre uma tarefa, afinal, apesar de ser muito bom nas matérias, ele não era o que se podia chamar de aluno responsável.

No fim, Emilly estava certa. Após chegar na sala de estudos, havia apenas as duas alunas da Lufa-lufa, com as quais Emilly ficou conversando amenidades até que o garoto e, alguns minutos depois, Sirius chegassem.

O encontro não levou muito tempo. O grupo apenas montou um cronograma e combinou de pesquisar sobre o preparo da poção. O clima entre Sirius e Emilly não era dos melhores. Emilly podia notar que ele estava tenso na presença dela, mesmo que ele tentasse disfarçar.

– Combinado! Nos vemos depois de amanhã então – falou a outra garota da Lufa-lufa, chamada Elizabeth Campbell.

Eles se despediram, e Emilly estava aliviada que o encontro havia acabado. Ela finalmente poderia voltar para o Salão Comunal e não ter que lidar mais com Sirius.

– Hey, vocês estão indo para o Salão Comunal? – perguntou Oliver. Antes que Sirius ou Emilly tivessem a chance de responder, ele acrescentou: – Nós podemos ir juntos, eu estou indo para lá também. – Oliver parecia ser um garoto legal, mas Emilly não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva dele naquele momento.

– Está bem. – Fora Sirius quem respondera, após perceber a hesitação de Emilly.

Os três seguiram juntos pelos corredores do castelo, Oliver tentando puxar conversa com os colegas. Sirius participava da conversa mais do que Emilly, embora ela também interagisse para não parecer uma chata. As coisas caminharam bem, apesar da tensão entre Emilly e Sirius, da qual Oliver estava completamente ignorante. Quando eles chegaram ao Salão, Emilly respirou aliviada, se despediu dos garotos e subiu rapidamente para seu quarto.

-x-

No final do dia, finalmente havia chegado a hora do jantar. Os alunos se reuniam ao redor das mesas de suas respectivas casas, conversando alto e aproveitando a refeição. Emilly e suas amigas conversavam sobre a pilha de tarefas que teriam que entregar nos próximos dias.

– Merlin! O ano mal começou e eu já quero as férias de inverno! – exclamou Alice.

– Nem me fale! Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando as provas começarem – reclamou Emilly. – E esse trabalho de Poções vai ser tão difícil! – continuou, apoiando o queixo na mão, desanimada. – A Veritaserum é muito difícil de preparar!

– Calma, meninas! – interveio Lily. – Vocês estão muito pessimistas!

– Você tem razão, Lily – concordou Emilly. – Pelo menos as coisas com o Jack estão mais calmas, ele não tem feito mais nada esquisito. Estamos muito bem. – Ela sorriu. – Talvez fosse só coisa da minha cabeça.

As amigas da garota sorriram, e as três passaram o resto do jantar conversando sobre assuntos mais animados do que provas e trabalhos.

-x-

No dia combinado, o grupo de Emilly e Sirius se reuniu na sala de estudos para compartilhar o que haviam pesquisado sobre a poção. Hestia havia ficado encarregada de pegar os ingredientes necessários na sala de poções e os trouxe com ela.

– Bom, agora que temos tudo aqui e sabemos o que fazer – disse Emilly, determinada a não deixar com que a presença de Sirius a incomodasse –, acho que nós podemos começar a preparar a poção.

Assim, com todos de acordo, o grupo seguiu para a preparação dos ingredientes. Enquanto pesava algumas ervas, Emilly não pôde evitar olhar para Sirius discretamente. Afinal, ela queria saber se ele estava se sentindo tão incomodado quanto ela. Ele parecia estar tentando se concentrar na sua tarefa, cortando algumas raízes para serem pesadas na balança. No entanto, seus cabelos negros insistiam em bloquear sua visão quando ele abaixava a cabeça, fazendo com que ele precisasse parar de cortar para colocá-los para trás das orelhas. Emilly queria rir, já que a cena era um tanto quanto engraçada, mas se conteve para não chamar a atenção de Sirius. Porém, acabou não fazendo diferença, já que ela ainda estava olhando para ele quando o garoto levantou o olhar e a viu encarando. Emilly deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando disfarçar o fato de que ela estava deliberadamente observando-o, e voltou a se concentrar na sua tarefa sem esperar para ver a reação de Sirius.

Após uma hora de trabalho, o grupo encerrou as atividades que haviam planejado para aquele dia e foram caminhando juntos até o Salão Principal para o jantar. Eles seguiram conversando amenidades, já que eles não eram amigos próximos. Até que, na metade do caminho, Emilly viu seu namorado mais à frente no corredor. Seu coração pulou uma batida quando ela percebeu quem estava com ele: a mesma menina do dia do embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ela tentou manter a calma e não pensar logo no pior. Emilly pediu licença ao grupo e foi se encontrar com Jack. Só então ela se lembrou que Sirius sabia dos seus problemas com o namorado. Ela podia sentir seu rosto ficando ligeiramente vermelho. Por sorte, ninguém pareceu ter percebido e o grupo seguiu caminhando sem ela.

– Oi, Jack! – Emilly disse, se aproximando do namorado, tentando agir com naturalidade.

No momento em que Jack e a garota perceberam a presença de Emilly, seus olhos se arregalaram, como se eles estivessem surpresos em vê-la ali. A garota rapidamente se despediu de Jack, cumprimentou Emilly rapidamente com um pequeno sorriso e saiu.

– Oi, Em – Jack disse, se curvando para dar uma beijo na namorada. – Eu estava tirando uma dúvida do trabalho de poções com minha amiga. – Era um pouco estranho ele explicar o que estava fazendo sem ela ter sequer perguntado, Emilly pensou. – Você já começou? – Ou talvez ele só quisesse puxar assunto.

– Uhum – ela respondeu, acenando com a cabeça. – Estava indo para o jantar com meu grupo.

– Agora nós podemos ir juntos – Jack disse, segurando a mão de Emilly e a conduzindo pelo corredor.

Emilly realmente esperava que Jack não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. Os dois caminharam juntos até o Salão Principal. Antes de seguir para a mesa da Corvinal, Jack segurou o rosto de Emilly entre as mãos e a beijou de leve. Ele era tão gentil, ele não podia estar fazendo nada de errado. Ou podia?

-x-

Enquanto comia e conversava com os amigos durante o jantar, Sirius não pôde deixar de notar que Emilly parecia um pouco triste, falando pouco com suas amigas. É claro que aquela atitude tinha a ver com o encontro com Jack no corredor mais cedo. Sirius notara que Jack conversava com uma garota da Corvinal, o que não era exatamente um problema. O problema era que, em determinado momento, eles pareciam ter sussurrado e olhado ao redor, como se não quisessem ser ouvidos por ninguém. Ele realmente esperava que Emilly não tivesse visto aquela parte da conversa. Ela parecia ter notado a presença de Jack um pouco depois de Sirius, já que ela estava entretida em sua conversa com Hestia. Que merda será que Jack estava aprontando?

– Hey, Almofadinhas! – chamou James, despertando Sirius de seus devaneios. – Acorda! Estou falando com você. – Vendo que agora tinha a atenção de Sirius, James continuou, sussurrando: – Nós ainda temos um estoque de poção Mata-cão?

– Acho que sim… – Sirius tentou lembrar se havia sobrado algo do último ano. – Mas não tenho certeza, temos que conferir – ele disse, deixando de lado seus pensamentos sobre Emilly e o namorado dela.

– Depois do jantar eu olho – disse Remus. Sirius podia ver o quanto Remus ficava abalado conforme a lua cheia se aproximava, ele sabia o quanto a licantropia afetava o amigo, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Nenhum dos outros Marotos gostava de ver Remus infeliz daquela forma, por isso eles faziam de tudo para poder ajudá-lo durante aqueles momentos.

Após o jantar, Sirius e os amigos voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Assim que entraram, Sirius viu Emilly sentada num sofá no canto do salão, ao lado de suas amigas. Ela parecia ainda estar triste. Vê-la assim o incomodava, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, de qualquer forma. Além disso, agora ela tinha suas amigas e ele tinha certeza que elas ajudariam Emilly a superar o problema com Jack.

Sirius e os amigos não se demoraram muito no Salão Comunal, afinal, Remus não estava se sentindo bem. Sirius subiu para o quarto junto com eles, tentando não pensar em Emilly. James e Peter tentavam animar Remus, e Sirius decidiu se juntar a eles. Afinal, seu amigo precisava do apoio deles.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Non progredi est regredi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 5** \- _Non progredi est regredi_

(Não progredir é regredir)

Dali a poucos dias seria noite de lua cheia. Como de costume, os Marotos estavam finalizando os preparativos para poderem ajudar Remus com a transformação em lobisomem. O grupo de amigos havia acabado de terminar o jantar e pretendia se dirigir ao quarto andar para terminar de preparar a poção Mata-Cão.

– E aí, Pontas – chamou Peter –, acha que temos chance no jogo de amanhã? – Sirius prestava atenção na conversa, dividindo sua atenção entre os amigos e o Mapa do Maroto, discretamente apoiado sobre o livro que ele levava com ele.

– Chance? – respondeu James, um tom de falsa indignação na voz. – Claro que iremos ganhar! Você não confia no seu amigo aqui? Eu sou o melhor jogador do time, não é Sirius?

– Claro, Pontas. Se pensar isso te faz se sentir melhor – respondeu Sirius, zombando do amigo. Ele e James estavam treinando bastante, junto com o resto do time da Grifinória, para os jogos, que começariam em breve.

Peter gargalhou da resposta de Sirius, sendo acompanhado pela risada fraca de Remus. Sempre que a lua cheia se aproximava, Remus ficava muito abalado; ele tentava disfarçar e participar das conversas e brincadeiras dos amigos, mas era visível que ele não ficava bem.

A medida que andavam pelos corredores em direção ao seu destino, Sirius notou algo estranho: eles pareciam estar sendo seguidos.

– Hey – ele disse baixo, discretamente tentando chamar a atenção dos amigos. – Dêem uma olhada no mapa – ele disse, apontando para um nome que se movia percorrendo o mesmo caminho pelo qual eles haviam passado a pouco. Era Severus Snape, e se tratando dele, Sirius duvidava que fosse só uma coincidência. – Estou olhando há um tempo, parece que ele está nos seguindo.

– Não acredito que aquele imbecil vai nos atrapalhar logo hoje – disse James, irritado.

– Calma, Pontas. Vamos tentar fazer ele se perder da gente – disse Remus. O pedido do amigo pareceu acalmar James, que assentiu com a cabeça.

O grupo então passou a caminhar mais rápido, entrando em vários corredores aleatoriamente, dando várias voltas por alguns andares do castelo, tentando a todo custo fazer com que Snape perdesse o rastro deles. Porém, nada parecia funcionar. Parecia que quanto mais eles tentavam enganar Snape, mais ele se esforçava em persegui-los.

– Que droga! – exclamou Sirius, perdendo a paciência. – Eu vou resolver essa merda! – Normalmente ele não ficaria tão bravo, provavelmente tentaria resolver tudo pregando alguma peça em Snape. Porém, com a lua cheia se aproximando e preparativos precisando ser feitos, agora era uma péssima hora para ter que lidar com Snape.

Após guardar o mapa e o livro que levava na mochila, ele parou abruptamente no início de um corredor. Enquanto seus amigos olhavam para ele com expressões confusas e preocupadas, ele esperou com que Snape finalmente os alcançasse. Quando Snape fez a curva no corredor, seus olhos se arregalaram de susto. Ele dera de cara com Sirius.

– Você está nos seguindo, Snape? – Sirius não escondia sua irritação com o colega.

Snape pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, mas logo em seguida disse, num tom de desafio.

– O que vocês estão fazendo, hein, andando por aí sem rumo a uma hora dessas?

– Não é da sua conta – Sirius respondeu, firme.

– Deve ser algo grave para você estar tão na defensiva, não é, Black? – Snape continuou provocando, seu rosto demonstrando toda a raiva e desprezo que ele sentia pelos Marotos.

– Não estamos fazendo nada, Snape – Remus entrou no meio da conversa, sua voz, embora mais fraca que o habitual, era firme e calma.

No entanto, Snape continuou parado no corredor. Cruzando os braços, ele encarou o grupo. Ele parecia se recusar a sair do lugar até que os Marotos se explicassem, mas Snape obviamente estava muito enganado se ele achava que eles revelariam algo do que realmente estavam fazendo a ele.

– Acho que você deveria ir embora, Ranhoso – James disse, andando na direção de Sirius e parando ao seu lado, sua varinha empunhada na direção de Snape.

Vendo a atitude do amigo, Sirius também apontou a varinha para Snape, sendo seguido por Peter, que apesar disso, continuou parado um pouco mais atrás. Vendo que estava em uma situação de desvantagem, Snape resmungou xingamentos e, após lançar um olhar de ódio aos Marotos, se retirou. Quando viram no mapa que ele de fato havia parado de segui-los, o grupo retomou a rota ao seu destino original: a passagem secreta atrás do espelho do quarto andar, um local onde eles podiam trabalhar na poção Mata-Cão sem correr o risco de serem vistos.

– Snape está cada vez mais desconfiado de algo – falou Remus, a preocupação em sua voz era evidente.

– Ele não vai descobrir nada, Aluado, relaxe – James disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Remus num gesto de consolo.

– Não no que depender de nós – reforçou Sirius, ainda irritando pelo incidente.

-x-

Alguns dias mais tarde, era dia de reunião do trabalho de poções. O grupo estava sentado numa mesa redonda, o caldeirão com a poção posicionado no centro. Oliver e Elizabeth cortavam algumas plantas que seriam adicionadas à poção mais tarde, enquanto Sirius e Hestia faziam as pesagens na balança. Já Emilly estava responsável por colocar os ingredientes no caldeirão e monitorar como eles estavam reagindo.

– Emilly, você acha que podemos misturar as ervas agora ou esperar mais um pouco? – Hestia perguntou, dando uma olhada no caldeirão enquanto Emilly mexia o líquido escuro dentro dele.

– Acho que precisamos esperar – respondeu Emilly, e em seguida explicou: – Acho que precisa clarear mais antes de colocarmos os próximos ingredientes. O que vocês acham? – ela disse, olhando para os colegas.

– É, eu concordo – opinou Elizabeth, esticando o pescoço para dar uma olhada dentro do caldeirão. – Pela descrição do livro parece que ainda está escura demais. – Em seguida, os demais também concordaram.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Emilly evitava olhar muito na direção de Sirius, ela ainda estava um pouco constrangida com a presença dele. Ela sabia que estava sendo idiota, mas não conseguia evitar. Ela havia exposto um assunto pessoal para ele e agora ele sabia o motivo de ela estar triste naqueles dias. Embora com o tempo ela estivesse se habituando a fazer o trabalho com ele, ainda era um pouco embaraçoso ter que passar tanto tempo juntos logo agora.

– O que vocês acham que será o prêmio para a melhor poção? – perguntou Oliver.

– Conhecendo o Slughorn, provavelmente algo que ele não deveria estar distribuindo para um bando de adolescentes –falou Sirius, bem humorado, fazendo os colegas darem risada.

– Ouvi dizer que no ano passado, ele deu uma Felix Felicis para um aluno – contou Hestia, sua voz um misto de empolgação com uma pequena pitada de reprovação.

– Merlin, se eu ganhasse uma dessas eu passaria nas provas fácil – disse Elizabeth, ao qual Oliver e Hestia concordaram, animados.

– A Grifinória não perderia mais um jogo – riu Sirius, ainda frustrado pela derrota de seu time no primeiro jogo do campeonato.

– E você, Emilly, o que você faria? – perguntou Elizabeth, sorrindo.

– Hm… Não sei… – pensou Emilly hesitante, a imagem de seu namorado vindo-lhe à mente. Nesse momento, ela percebeu o olhar de Sirius em sua direção, ele parecia preocupado. Será que ele percebera sua hesitação? – Acho que usaria para as provas também, ou talvez para escapar dos trabalhos enormes que a McGonagall anda passando – disse, desviando o olhar do de Sirius.

Emilly permaneceu calada por um tempo, enquanto os outros conversavam. Sirius não parava de fazer piadinhas, tentando ser engraçado. Emilly percebera que ele olhava constantemente em sua direção. Ele não estava tentando fazer piadas para ela rir como quando eles eram crianças, estava? Talvez ela estivesse sendo presunçosa demais, era apenas Sirius sendo ele mesmo. De qualquer forma, o grupo parecia achar graça do que ele dizia, até Emilly deu uma risada ou duas.

Depois de terminarem o encontro da tarde, os colegas se despediram:

– Até mais, gente! – disse Oliver, saindo da sala, sendo seguido pelos demais. Apenas Hestia ficou para trás. Ela se aproximou de Emilly, hesitante.

– Emilly, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela pediu, um pouco acanhada.

– Claro, Hestia – Emilly disse, sorrindo. Provavelmente Hestia estava com alguma dúvida sobre o trabalho, mas ficara com vergonha de perguntar na frente de todos.

– Espero que você não me ache intrometida… – Hestia desviou o olhar, deixando Emilly intrigada sobre o que ela queria realmente saber. – Você e o Sirius estão saindo? – ela soltou de uma vez, tão rápido que Emilly por pouco não a entendeu.

– O que? Não! – Emilly disse, surpresa com a pergunta de Hestia. Emilly notou que as bochechas da colega ficaram vermelhas de vergonha, e ela podia sentir seu próprio rosto corar levemente. – Eu tenho namorado – explicou.

– Ah. – Hestia parecia ao mesmo tempo aliviada e mais envergonhada ainda. – Que vergonha, me desculpe! – ela acrescentou, rapidamente. – É que ele estava fazendo todas aquelas piadas hoje enquanto olhava para você. – Então Emilly talvez estivesse certa sobre Sirius estar tentando animá-la. – Enfim, é que uma amiga minha queria convidá-lo para ir a Hogsmeade com ela no sábado.

– Ah! – Emilly disse. Com pena de Hestia por ela ainda estar com o rosto todo corado, acrescentou: – O Sirius estava apenas sendo exibido, como sempre. Sua amiga pode convidá-lo tranquila. – Em seguida, se despediu dela gentilmente, e se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal. Era só o que lhe faltava agora, as pessoas acharem que ela e Sirius estavam saindo.

-x-

Na manhã do sábado seguinte, vários alunos se aglomeravam próximos às carruagens que os levariam à Hogsmeade. Era o primeiro passeio do ano ao vilarejo. Lily e Alice estavam empolgadas, principalmente Alice, que estava acompanhada de Frank. Já Emilly não estava mais tão animada para o passeio.

– Por que ele disse que não vinha, Em? – perguntou Lily à Emilly, se referindo a Jack, que no último minuto havia desistido de ir à Hogsmeade.

– Ele tem que fazer o trabalho do Slughorn – disse Emilly, sem saber se acreditava ou não no namorado. – O grupo dele errou no preparo, eles vão ter que começar tudo de novo.

Se Lily acreditou na desculpa de Jack ou não, ela não comentou, optando por mudar de assunto em seguida:

– Nós podemos ir juntas na Dedosdemel, estou louca para reabastecer meu estoque de doces – disse ela.

– Claro, a Allie acabou com tudo semana passada! – brincou Emilly, não querendo mais se aborrecer com Jack.

–Hey, eu não! – disse Alice, desviando sua atenção de Frank e entrando na conversa com as amigas. – Você bem comeu metade deles, Em.

– Não mesmo – rebateu Emilly, rindo.

Quando as carruagens chegaram, as três amigas e Frank entraram em uma e seguiram conversando até chegarem à Hogsmeade.

– Nós nos vemos mais tarde, meninas! – Alice se despediu das amigas após descerem da carruagem e seguiu com Frank pela rua principal do vilarejo. As três haviam combinado de se encontrar à tarde no Cabeça de Javali.

Se virando para Emilly, Lily disse:

– Vamos na Dedosdemel agora?

– Está bem – respondeu Emilly com um pequeno sorriso.

As duas caminharam pelo vilarejo, agora repleto de alunos. Os mais jovens, em sua primeira visita, olhavam ao redor com olhares entusiasmados. A Dedosdemel, sendo um dos destinos mais populares, já estava cheia.

Lily e Emilly foram até as estantes onde estavam os chocolates, pedindo licença a alguns terceiranistas que, deslumbrados com a quantidade de doces, apenas olhavam ao redor, parados no caminho. Elas escolheram alguns tipos diferentes para levar para o dormitório e alguns para comer durante o passeio.

– Hm… Vou levar sapos de creme de menta – disse Lily, localizando um de seus doces favoritos na estante, enquanto Emilly pegava um pacote de Shock-o-Choc, o seu predileto.

Quando se viraram, as garotas deram de cara com Sirius. Ele as cumprimentou, parecendo surpreso ao vê-las ali.

– Oi, Sirius – respondeu Emilly, sendo seguida por Lily.

– Oi – disse uma garota, que só então Emilly notara que estava do lado de Sirius – Eu sou a Lyla, eu estou na turma de poções de vocês.

Então aquela era a amiga de Hestia que gostava de Sirius. Emilly se lembrava vagamente dela das aulas. O grupo não alongou a conversa e logo Emilly e Lily se dirigiram ao caixa, enquanto Sirius e Lyla foram escolher doces. Emilly não pôde deixar de notar que Sirius parecia incomodado com algo.

Ao saírem da loja, Lily comentou com tom de reprovação:

– Todo ano uma namorada nova.

– Não exagera, Lily, também não é assim – ela riu, Lily estava claramente transferindo sua raiva de James para seus amigos.

– Ok, pode ser – ela disse, contrariada – Ele tem um lado bom, afinal ele se preocupou com você. Não sei se podemos dizer o mesmo do Potter. – Emilly riu mais uma vez da amiga, mas dessa vez deixou o assunto morrer. A última coisa que ela queria falar agora era sobre Sirius e relacionamentos, visto que ela ainda estava magoada com seu namorado por não ter vindo ao passeio.

-x-

Depois do almoço, Sirius estava andando pelo vilarejo com Lyla. Ela era uma garota legal e divertida, mas ele não sabia se tinham muito em comum. Um pouco mais a frente, ele viu um pequeno grupo de alunos se aglomerando ao redor de Lily, que parecia lhes explicar algo.

– O que será que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, andando em direção ao grupo com Lyla ao seu lado.

– Com licença, o que está havendo? – Lyla perguntou para um garoto.

– Estamos com dúvidas no trabalho do Slughorn, a Lily está nos ajudando.

– Nosssa, eu também estou precisando de ajuda – ela disse e, se virando para Sirius, completou: – Você se importa se eu falar com a Lily por uns minutos? Meu grupo está com muitas dificuldades.

– Sem problemas – Sirius disse.

Lyla foi para junto dos outros alunos enquanto Sirius caminhou na direção das lojas do outro lado da rua, pensando em matar o tempo em alguma delas. Até que ele viu Emilly parada em frente à vitrine de uma loja de roupas, observando atentamente um dos vestidos.

– Oi de novo – ele disse, se aproximando dela. Ele se sentia um pouco bobo, mas ele queria apenas verificar se ela estava bem. Ele percebera que ela viera à Hogsmeade com sua amiga, e não com Jack. Ele sabia que não devia se intrometer, mas ele não conseguia evitar se preocupar.

– Oi – ela respondeu, se virando para ele. – Parece que a Lily está atrapalhando seu encontro – disse, observando o grupo que rodeava Lily.

– A Lyla estava com problemas no trabalho de poções – ele disse. Ele se sentia estranho por Emilly vê-lo com Lyla; ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, talvez seja porque ela estava tendo todos aqueles problemas de relacionamento com Jack.

– Mal sabe ela que poderia ter perguntado para você – Emilly riu.

– Eu? Você é quem está liderando o grupo – ele disse, tentando elogiá-la. Ele só queria que ela se sentisse bem, apesar dos problemas.

– Ah, eu acho que todos estão contribuindo.

– Mas você é a mais inteligente, está até no Clube do Slug.

Ela riu.

– Não é para tanto, Sirius.

– Mas se não fosse por você, talvez nós não estivéssemos indo tão bem – ele insistiu.

– Sirius, por que você está me elogiando de repente? – Droga, ele se esquecera do quão direta Emilly podia ser.

– Por nada, é só que eu notei que você estava meio triste esses dias – ele achou melhor dizer logo a verdade. Ele só esperava que não gerasse mais nenhum atrito entre eles.

– Sirius, eu estou bem – ela disse, seu semblante sério, porém ela não parecia brava. – Eu fico feliz que você se preocupe, mas eu estou bem. Os problemas com o Jack... – ela hesitou ante de prosseguir – vão se resolver. – Ela desviou o olhar. – Não tem porque se preocupar.

– Bem… Que bom… – ele não sabia exatamente como sair daquela situação estranha, ele nem sabia ao certo porque havia entrado. Uma coisa era certa: ele realmente esperava que tudo se resolvesse entre Emilly e o namorado. – Desculpa por me intrometer – ele disse, finalmente.

– Tudo bem – ela sorriu levemente.

Nesse momento, Lyla veio na direção dos dois, acenando. Lily estava ao seu lado, e eles notaram que a pequena multidão de alunos havia se dispersado.

– Prontinho – Lyla disse, se aproximando de Sirius – Desculpe a demora.

Os dois se despediram de Lily e Emilly e seguiram andando pela rua.

-x-

No final da tarde, Emilly, Alice e Lily estavam sentadas à uma das mesas do Cabeça de Javali, conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. Lily estava de mau humor, já que ela e Emilly haviam cruzado com James Potter no caminho para o pub e, como de costume, ele tentara chamar a atenção de Lily.

– Esse Potter! – exclamou Lily – Ele não desiste, é muito irritante!

– Calma Lily. – Emilly tentou consolar a amiga. – Não deixe ele te atingir.

– É isso que ele quer, te irritar – disse Alice.

– Vocês tem razão – concordou Lily –, não vou perder meu tempo me preocupando com o Potter. Vamos mudar de assunto.

– Você acredita que o Sirius veio falar comigo? – Emilly aproveitou a deixa para contar à Alice sobre o que ela perdeu enquanto estava com Frank. – Ele estava preocupado comigo de novo.

– Ai que fofo! – exclamou Alice. – Quem diria que o Sirius poderia ser tão fofo.

– Deixa de ser exagerada, Allie! – Emilly falou, revirando os olhos – Ele sempre foi preocupado com os amigos. Eu sei que nós não somos mais amigos, mas ainda assim, é o jeito dele com as pessoas mais próximas.

– Eu sei – riu Alice –, só estava brincando com você. Não se preocupe tanto com o Sirius. Eu sei que você fica com vergonha por ele saber sobre o Jack, mas até agora tudo o que ele fez a respeito foi tentar te animar de alguma forma, o que é bem legal da parte dele.

Emilly refletiu por alguns instantes.

– É, eu sei... Ele até me pediu desculpas por se intrometer. Acho que estamos bem agora em relação a toda aquela coisa do constrangimento – disse. Ela realmente esperava que agora, tendo dito para Sirius que tudo se resolveria entre ela e Jack, ele não precisasse mais se preocupar, e eles voltassem a não ligar tanto para a presença um do outro. No entanto, ela não tinha total certeza se tudo ficaria realmente bem entre ela e Jack, mas ela esperava que sim.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Nunc scio quid sit amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 6** \- _Nunc scio quid sit amor_

(Agora sei o que é o amor)

A conversa que tiveram em Hogsmeade serviu para acertar as coisas entre Sirius e Emilly. Emilly havia dito que as coisas se resolveriam entre ela e Jack, então Sirius decidira que não insistiria mais neste assunto com ela. Ao invés disso, ele agiria naturalmente. Isso vinha funcionando. Conforme os dias passavam, eles ficavam mais à vontade um com o outro. Fazer o trabalho de poções juntos já não era mais um fardo, e eles já não se sentiam constrangidos na presença um do outro.

– Sirius – ele ouviu Emilly chamar. Eles estavam reunidos na sala de estudos, trabalhando mais uma vez na Veritaserum. – Me ajuda a entender essas instruções aqui, por favor? – ela pediu. Oliver e Hestia estavam ocupados adicionando ingredientes ao caldeirão e mexendo a mistura, enquanto Elizabeth fora à sala de Poções pegar mais alguns ingredientes que haviam acabado.

– Claro – ele respondeu, arrastando o banco no qual estava sentado mais para perto de Emilly, para que ele pudesse ler o livro que ela lhe mostrava.

– Eu não entendi se temos que misturar a raiz de antúrio antes ou depois de mexer até atingir a coloração mais clara – ela disse, virando o livro na direção dele e apontando para o parágrafo em questão.

Ele leu, mas aquela parte do texto estava escrita de forma tão confusa que ele não tinha ideia da ordem certa dos passos.

– Han… – ele hesitou por um instante. – Também não faço ideia. Vamos tentar pensar… – ele olhou o livro novamente, lendo os próximos passos. – O próximo passo é deixar descansar por meia hora…

– Hm… Meia hora é o tempo que geralmente leva para a raiz de antúrio se dissolver – ponderou Emilly.

– Quando ela se dissolve ela libera uma substância esbranquiçada, não é? – ele disse, a resposta para o problema de repente ficando mais clara em sua mente.

– Sim! – ela disse, também compreendendo. – Então temos que colocar a raiz, que vai liberar a substância branca por meia hora, então mexemos até clarear a poção!

– Acho que é isso – ele sorriu.

Emilly retribuiu o sorriso. Em seguida, começou a pesar as raízes na balança. Trabalhar com Emilly agora que tudo já havia se acertado estava se mostrando bem mais produtivo.

Uma hora mais tarde, o grupo encerrou a reunião.

– Vocês estão indo para o Salão Comunal? – perguntou Oliver a Sirius e Emilly na porta da sala.

– Não, eu estou indo aos jardins – disse Emilly.

– Eu também – falou Sirius. – Treino de quadribol – acrescentou.

– Ah é, você joga no time! – disse Oliver – Boa sorte no próximo jogo! É daqui a duas semanas, não é?

Sirius assentiu. Ele e Emilly se despediram de Oliver e seguiram caminhando juntos. Apesar de estarem mais confortáveis um com o outro, o assunto ainda não fluia tão naturalmente. Sirius pensava em algo para dizer à Emilly, quando ouviu ela iniciar a conversa:

– Você ainda gosta da Dementor’s Kiss? – ela perguntou. Dementor’s Kiss era uma banda bruxa. Não era das bandas mais famosas, mas ainda assim tinham uma boa quantidade de fãs.

– Gosto – ele sorriu. Ele estava ligeiramente surpreso por ela se lembrar dos gostos musicais dele.

– Você ouviu a nova música deles? Tocou na rádio ontem.

– Ouvi – ele respondeu. – Um pouco diferente do que eles geralmente fazem, mas eu gostei.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu também.

Eles passaram o resto do caminho conversando. Música costumava ser um dos assuntos preferidos de Emilly, pelo visto isso não havia mudado. Quando saíram do castelo, Emilly foi se encontrar com suas amigas, e Sirius foi para o campo de quadribol.

Durante o treino, tudo correu bem. Sirius impediu que vários balaços atingissem James. Não que fosse uma tarefa fácil, já que James adorava fazer gracinhas para chamar atenção e acabava se colocando no caminho dos balaços sem querer. Voltando do treino, no entanto, Sirius e James cruzaram com uma presença inconveniente. Severus Snape estava nos jardins, olhando na direção do campo de quadribol, como se os esperasse. Quando ele os viu, se aproximou com a expressão de desprezo que geralmente dirigia aos Marotos.

– O que vocês estão aprontando, hein? – ele disse, seu tom destilando a raiva que ele sentia de Sirius e James.

– Do que você está falando, Ranhoso? – James respondeu, parando em frente a Snape e cruzando os braços, assumindo uma posição de desafio.

– Vocês acham que eu não percebi que há algo errado com o grupinho de vocês? Me digam porque o amigo de vocês some todo mês?

Então era sobre isso. Snape não era tão idiota afinal, ele estava realmente seguindo a trilha certa. Porém, os Marotos nunca deixariam que ele chegasse perto de descobrir o segredo deles. Sirius gargalhou, sendo acompanhado por James.

– Ficou louco agora, Snape? – ele zombou. – Começou a inventar paranóias? O Remus tem um problema de saúde, ele precisa ir ao hospital se tratar de tempos em tempos, a escola toda sabe disso.

– Para mim não tem nada disso! – insistiu Snape. – Eu estou de olho em vocês! Eu vou chegar ao fundo disso!

– E não vai achar nada – respondeu James, com um meio sorriso arrogante, dando o assunto por encerrado.

– Vocês que me aguardem! – vociferou Snape, girando nos calcanhares e saindo em direção a um grupinho de Sonserinos ao longe.

Sirius e James seguiram andando até o castelo.

– Droga, Pontas – disse Sirius –, o Snape não vai desistir.

– Relaxa, Almofadinhas – James disse num tom despreocupado –, é impossível ele descobrir algo. Nós temos o mapa e a capa da invisibilidade!

– Espero mesmo – preocupou-se Sirius. – Eu estou começando a perder a paciência com ele.

-x-

Nos próximos dias, Sirius continuou se encontrando com os colegas para preparar a poção. Estava tudo indo bem, o líquido aos poucos se tornava mais claro. Ele estava confiante que conseguiriam chegar no tom incolor da Veritaserum. Ele e Emilly estavam conversando mais. Aos poucos, as conversas entre eles se tornaram mais naturais, e ele percebeu que começara a puxar assunto com ela não só para preencher o silêncio quando voltavam juntos para o Salão Comunal, mas porque ele genuinamente gostava de conversar com ela. Eles ainda tinham muito em comum, como na época em que foram amigos, no primeiro ano. Eles gostavam das mesmas músicas, torciam para o mesmo time de quadribol, gostavam das mesmas matérias. Por muito tempo ele havia se esquecido do quão parecidos eles eram. Agora que eles haviam se reaproximado, ele sentia que queria a amizade dela novamente.

– Eu trouxe o livro que te falei – ele disse para Emilly no final da reunião daquele dia, tirando um velho livro de transfiguração avançada da mochila e estendendo para ela. Eles estavam conversando sobre o tema outro dia e Emilly havia falado sobre sua vontade de aprender mais sobre a matéria, que era a sua preferida. Sirius, então, resolvera pegar aquele livro para ela na biblioteca.

– Obrigada, Sirius! – ela sorriu. Ele gostava de vê-la alegre. Nos últimos dias, ela parecia feliz; provavelmente seus problemas com Jack haviam se acertado.

Na saída da sala, Jack estava esperando Emilly. Como Sirius imaginou, eles pareciam bem. Emilly se despediu de Sirius e saiu com o namorado. Para Sirius, Jack não fazia ideia do quão sortudo ele era. Emilly era inteligente, bonita, engraçada; Sirius esperava que desta vez Jack a estivesse tratando bem.

Ver Emilly com o namorado também lembrou Sirius de algo que ele precisava resolver. Ele havia saído com Lyla algumas vezes, mas ele percebera que eles realmente não tinham muito em comum. Ela era legal, mas não havia sentido em forçar uma compatibilidade que não existia. Era melhor conversar logo com ela e esclarecer as coisas. Não seria justo continuar saindo com ela e lhe dar falsas esperanças.

-x-

Alguns dias mais tarde, as turmas do sexto ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina aguardavam a chegada da Professora McGonagall para a aula de Transfiguração. Sirius viu que Emilly já estava na sala quando ele chegou com os amigos. Ela estava sentada perto de suas amigas, o livro de transfiguração que ele havia emprestado à ela estava em sua mesa. Antes que ele pudesse perceber, ele foi falar com ela.

– Bom dia, Emilly! – ele cumprimentou, chamando a atenção da garota. Ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso. – Você está gostando do livro? – ele disse, apontando para o livro na mesa dela.

– Sim! – ela respondeu, entusiasmada. – É bem interessante, ensina alguns feitiços realmente complexos. Eu trouxe para perguntar umas coisas para a Professora Mcgonagall hoje.

– Que bom que você gostou – ele disse. – Qualquer coisa pode me perguntar, quando a McGonagall não puder responder ou algo assim. – Droga, de onde ele tirou isso? Não era como se ele soubesse nem a metade das coisas que eram ensinadas naquele livro, sem contar que ela podia achar que ele estava sendo arrogante. – Não que eu saiba todos os feitiços que estão aí, mas nós podemos olhar juntos… Caso a McGonagall esteja ocupada… – ele tentou corrigir. Ele só queria entender porque ele estava agindo como um idiota.

Naquele momento, a professora chegou, salvando-o daquela situação confusa. Ele foi para o fundo da sala, se sentar junto aos seus amigos. Ele viu Alice cutucar Emilly e rir de alguma coisa, mas Emilly pareceu repreender a amiga.

– Almofadinhas – ele ouviu James chamar –, você estava conversando com a Emilly e não viu – ele começou, conseguindo a atenção total de Sirius. – O Robert McMillan veio perguntar para o Aluado sobre a doença dele. Aparentemente o Ranhoso anda perguntando para todo mundo se eles sabem detalhes do que o Aluado tem.

– O que? – Sirius disse, incrédulo. Snape realmente estava determinado a descobrir o segredo deles. – A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa, Pontas. Dar uma lição nele ou sei lá! – ele disse, com raiva.

– Com certeza – concordou James. – Mas o quê?

– Silêncio aí atrás! – bradou a professora, interrompendo a discussão dos amigos.

-x-

Faltava apenas uma semana para o dia da entrega da poção ao Professor Slughorn. Estava quase tudo pronto, restava somente mais um ingrediente para ser adicionado. Depois disso, era só esperar para que ele se integrasse sozinho à poção. O encontro daquele dia, portanto, seria o último. Sirius estava gostando muito da companhia de Emilly nas últimas semanas. Era engraçado como eles haviam passado tanto tempo afastados, mas agora estavam tão próximos. No início, ele não havia gostado da escolha dos grupos, mas agora ele percebia que não queria que o trabalho acabasse. Ele queria continuar próximo de Emilly.

Sirius notava que estava cada vez mais pensando em Emilly. Quando um encontro com o grupo acabava, ele ficava ansioso para o próximo, porque queria ver Emilly. Às vezes ele até se perguntava o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse cedido às provocações de James no primeiro ano. Ele estaria namorando Emilly hoje em dia, ao invés de ela estar com Jack? Namorar Emilly era um pensamento cada vez mais frequente para ele. Ele se pegava pensando no quanto ele seria um namorado melhor para ela do que Jack. É claro que àquela altura Sirius percebera o que estava acontecendo com ele. Por mais que ele soubesse o quão complicado seria, não fazia sentido tentar evitar. Ele havia se apaixonado por Emilly. Ele não sabia como agir em relação a isso, já que ela estava com Jack, mas ele definitivamente não queria se afastar dela.

– Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho! – falou Oliver, tirando Sirius de seus devaneios. – Acho que temos uma chance de ganhar o prêmio do Professor Slughorn!

Os outros concordaram entusiasmados e, após isso, se despediram.

-x-

No final do mês de outubro, era o dia de apresentar as poções ao Professor Slughorn. Alguns grupos estavam ansiosos, com esperanças de ganhar o prêmio prometido pelo professor, enquanto alguns alunos estavam com o semblante triste, provavelmente porque não conseguiram preparar a poção corretamente.

– Bom, vamos ver o que vocês fizeram neste último mês! – disse o professor, parecendo genuinamente entusiasmado. Ele percorreu a frente da sala, observando atentamente a mesa na qual estavam as poções. – Bom, alguns de vocês parecem ter tido algumas dificuldades – disse, olhando para o caldeirão mais a esquerda, cujo líquido dentro estava praticamente preto. – Mas não se sintam mal, podem me procurar no final da aula para vermos onde vocês erraram.

Ele continuou a observar, a mão coçando o queixo de leve.

– Alguns de vocês chegaram perto – disse apontando para três dos caldeirões na mesa, cujos conteúdos apresentavam diferentes tons de cinza. – Provavelmente erraram na interpretação de algum passo, o livro de fato pode ser confuso. – Ele parou em frente aos dois caldeirões restantes. Um pertencia ao grupo de Sirius e o outro ao de Lily. – Essas duas ficaram muito boas, tiraram nota máxima! No entanto, só um grupo pode levar o prêmio. – Dito isso, ele pegou dois pequenos frascos e mergulhou um em cada caldeirão. Em seguida, observou atentamente cada amostra, colocando os frascos contra a luz e os agitando. – Hmm… O grupo vencedor é o da Srta. Evans! – ele disse depois de um pequeno suspense, dando um enorme sorriso e uma piscadela na direção de Lily.

A classe aplaudiu os vencedores, enquanto o professor distribuiu pequenas caixinhas aos cinco integrantes do grupo ganhador.

– Aqui está o prêmio de vocês. Uma pequena coleção de ervas raras. Algumas delas são dificílimas de encontrar! – ele explicou, animado. – Espero que seja útil em poções avançadas que vocês venham a preparar no futuro.

Os vencedores agradeceram ao professor e a aula seguiu normalmente. Ao final, Sirius não conseguiu controlar sua vontade de ir falar com Emilly.

– Nós quase ganhamos – ele disse, se aproximando dela na saída da sala.

– Sim! Mas eu já esperava que a Lily ganhasse, ela é um gênio! – disse, se virando para a amiga ao seu lado e sorrindo. Lily corou levemente com o elogio e Emilly deu uma pequena risada. – Mas nós tiramos nota máxima – acrescentou sorrindo.

Sirius sorriu de volta para ela.

– Sirius, você vem? – chamou Remus. A lua cheia estava se aproximando de novo, e com isso, os preparativos de sempre precisavam ser feitos.

– Estou indo – ele respondeu ao amigo. Ele se despediu de Emilly e seguiu os amigos até a passagem secreta no quarto andar, onde eles aproveitariam o tempo antes do almoço para preparar mais poção Mata-Cão.

-x-

Nos próximos dias, Sirius se viu dividindo seus pensamentos entre os preparativos para a lua cheia e seu conflito interno em relação aos seus sentimentos por Emilly. Ele não sabia o que fazer, ele queria ficar perto dela, mas ele sabia que não poderia contar a ela sobre como se sentia. Ela estava com Jack, então ele achava que não tinha muitas chances. No entanto, se ele nunca contasse, como ele poderia ter alguma chance um dia? Toda aquela situação estava deixando-o estressado. Como se não bastasse, Snape estava cada vez mais na cola dos Marotos, os seguindo por toda parte, querendo a todo custo descobrir o que eles escondiam.

A única coisa que conseguia aplacar o seu estresse, eram os momentos em que ele conversava com Emilly. Desde o fim do trabalho de poções ele vinha arrumando desculpas para falar com ela. Ele via que ela também gostava de conversar com ele e eles estavam cada vez mais próximos.

Quando chegou o seu aniversário, no dia três de novembro, ele não estava nem um pouco no clima de comemoração, a lua cheia começaria naquele dia. Emilly havia lhe dado os parabéns logo quando se encontraram na sala de Transfiguração, deixando-o feliz por ela se lembrar da data. No final da aula, ele se surpreendeu ao ver Emilly vindo em direção a onde ele e os amigos se sentavam. Geralmente era ele quem ia até ela.

– Oi, garotos – ela cumprimentou. – Eu e minhas amigas estamos com algumas dúvidas sobre a aula de hoje. Posso perguntar umas coisas para vocês?

Sirius mais que depressa tomou a frente:

– Claro! – ele respondeu. Antes que seus amigos pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, ele se pôs a explicar para Emilly tudo que ela não havia entendido. Com o tempo, seus amigos haviam ido embora da sala, mas ele e Emilly continuavam conversando.

– Você viu no profeta diário? – ela perguntou a ele, se referindo ao placar de um jogo de quadribol. Eles já haviam mudado de assunto há tempos.

– Vi. Não acredito que eles perderam, eles tem os melhores jogadores!

Nesse momento, o barulho de vários alunos entrando na sala chamou a atenção deles. Percebendo que haviam ficado conversando durante todo o intervalo e que já estava na hora do próximo horário, eles se dirigiram para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles chegaram em cima da hora, junto com o professor. Se aproveitando disto, Sirius disse:

– Tem lugar aqui – Ele apontou para dois lugares vazios na segunda fileira.

Quando Emilly o seguiu e se sentou ao seu lado, ele conteve um pequeno sorriso. Era uma pena que ele não podia ser sincero com ela sobre como ele se sentia. Foi difícil se concentrar naquela aula. Discretamente, ele lançava olhares de canto para Emilly. Ele observou o jeito que ela anotava o que o professor dizia, sua pena se movendo rapidamente sobre o pergaminho; o jeito que ela colocava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em lhe cobrir os olhos atrás da orelha; como suas sobrancelhas franziam quando ela tinha alguma dúvida e como seus olhos pareciam brilhar quando ela finalmente entendia. Ela era linda. Era uma droga ter que ficar perto dela e não poder fazer nada. Ele só esperava não estar sendo muito óbvio sobre seus sentimentos.

-x-

Depois do almoço, Remus não assistiu mais nenhuma aula. Ele foi direto para a Casa dos Gritos, esperar que a noite chegasse. É claro que uma pessoa em especial não poderia deixar a ausência de Remus passar despercebida.

– Onde está o amiguinho de vocês? – disse Snape, vindo na direção de Sirius quando ele saia do Salão Comunal. James e Peter já haviam ido para a Casa dos Gritos há uma hora. Sirius havia ficado para trás por causa de uma detenção.

– Já te falamos que ele está doente – respondeu Sirius, bravo. – No hospital – completou, dizendo cada sílaba pausadamente, como se Snape fosse idiota.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – bradou Snape. – Onde ele está?

Sirius não aguentava mais aquela perseguição. Snape estava tirando ele do sério há semanas! Já não bastava todo o estresse que ele estava passando em relação à Emilly, ele ainda precisava lidar com o enxerido do Snape, que não queria nada além de ver os Marotos expulsos da escola. Sirius estava no seu limite e, por isso, impulsivamente disse a Snape:

– Você quer realmente saber o que está acontecendo com o Remus, Ranhoso? Então vá até o Salgueiro Lutador hoje à meia noite. Tem um pequeno nó na base, aperte-o e o Salgueiro ficará imóvel. Então, você verá um túnel; é só entrar. – Sirius falava depressa, com raiva.

Ao ouvir a confissão parcial de Sirius, Snape sorriu triunfante e se retirou. Sirius seguiu para a Casa dos Gritos, murmurando xingamentos pelo caminho.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Crescit eundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. 
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 7** \- _Crescit eundo_

(Cresce conforme vai)

Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Sua mente estava uma bagunça; os eventos da noite anterior se reprisavam sem parar em sua cabeça. Ele não queria nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se James não houvesse chegado a tempo. Sirius havia pregado uma peça estúpida em Snape. Num momento de impulsividade devido à raiva que sentia do sonserino, ele colocara a vida de Snape em perigo. Quando ele disse para Snape como acessar a Casa dos Gritos, ele não havia pensado nas consequências. No entanto, agora ele percebia o quanto fora idiota.

Ele deveria ter pensado além de sua tentativa de vingança contra Snape. O segredo de Remus era algo completamente torturante para o garoto. Remus se sentia mal por ser quem ele era, sentia que era um perigo para todos, se sentia inferior. Sirius agora pensava em como Remus teria se sentido se ele houvesse acidentalmente ferido ou até matado Snape em seu estado de lobisomem. Seria um trauma que Remus jamais superaria. Sirius não podia acreditar que fora tão egoísta em relação ao segredo de Remus. A condição de Remus não era uma arma para ser usada quando algum de seus amigos quisesse vingança contra seus desafetos, era algo sério que causava uma profunda dor no amigo.

Por outro lado, havia também todas as implicações que um eventual ferimento ou morte de Snape trariam. Se Snape houvesse morrido, Sirius teria que carregar essa culpa pelo resto da vida. Ele nunca gostara de Snape, ele não negava isso, mas não significava que ele queria vê-lo morto ou ser responsável pela morte dele. Sirius não era um assassino. Se houvesse acontecido algo grave com Snape, muito provavelmente o segredo de Remus teria sido exposto para todos, arruinando a vida do garoto. Além disso, Sirius enfrentaria graves consequências pela brincadeira sem graça que fizera.

Sirius seria eternamente grato a James por ter salvo Snape de ser atacado por Remus. Naquela noite, quando Snape fora até o Salgueiro Lutador, Remus sentira seu cheiro. Apesar de estar sob o efeito da poção Mata-Cão, Remus conseguira se soltar das correntes que o prendiam. Os Marotos não sabiam ao certo porque, talvez ele tenha se irritado com a presença incomum no local, talvez fosse por não gostar de Snape, ou até mesmo a poção poderia não ter sido tão bem preparada, mas Remus, mesmo enfraquecido, perseguira Snape pelo túnel, até os terrenos de Hogwarts. James e Peter, de início não souberam o que estava acontecendo, mas Sirius, quando viu que sua brincadeira havia saído completamente de controle, alertou os amigos. James foi quem conseguiu localizar Snape. Ele estava na Floresta Proibida, prestes a ser atacado por Remus. James, em sua forma animaga, lutou contra o lobisomem, permitindo que Snape escapasse ileso.

Era claro que, com aquele incidente, Snape odiaria os Marotos, e principalmente Sirius, mais do que nunca. Pelo menos Dumbledore se encarregaria de que Snape não revelasse o segredo de Remus a ninguém. Quanto a isso Sirius poderia ficar tranquilo. No entanto, o garoto ainda estava tendo que lidar com as reações dos amigos ao que ele fizera. Ele havia contado tudo a Remus assim que ele voltara a sua forma humana. Remus havia ficado chateado, mas o perdoara, dizendo a Sirius que ele precisava aprender a controlar sua natureza impulsiva. Remus sempre fora o melhor dos quatro amigos, mesmo que ele não acreditasse nisso. Sirius estava muito grato por ele tê-lo perdoado. James e Peter lhe disseram o quanto ele fora idiota, mas não se prenderam muito ao assunto, deixando que Sirius ficasse sozinho. Eles já não estavam bravos com o amigo, apenas queriam lhe dar espaço e, enquanto Sirius refletia, eles prestavam apoio a Remus.

Sirius se deitara em sua cama. Depois de muito refletir, sua mente agora focava em Emilly. Ele pensava no que ela diria se soubesse do que ele fez. Ele tinha certeza de que ela o acharia um monstro, um inconsequente. E ele não poderia culpá-la por isso. Sirius precisava amadurecer, parar de gracinhas contra Snape. Por mais que o sonserino fosse uma pessoa ruim, Sirius precisava evitar brigas com ele. Ele precisava se tornar uma pessoa melhor, por Emilly.

-x-

Emilly estava sentada em cima de uma das mesas da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, suas pernas balançando ligeiramente. Ela conversava com Sirius enquanto esperava a aula começar.

– Hoje tem jogo contra a Lufa-lufa, não é? – ela perguntou.

– Tem. Espero que dessa vez a gente ganhe – Sirius respondeu, dando um meio sorriso. Ele estava em pé em frente à ela. As amigas de Emilly estavam conversando entre si ali perto, e Emilly vira que os amigos de Sirius faziam o mesmo. Era engraçado que, depois de se preocupar tanto com Sirius, agora ela gostasse da companhia dele a ponto de estar conversando com ele ao invés de Lily e Alice. Eles haviam ficado muito próximos ao longo das últimas semanas, e Emilly estava feliz em retomar sua antiga amizade com ele.

– Vocês vão bem! Vocês têm treinado muito – ela sorriu. Sirius havia lhe contado da rotina de treinos do time da Grifinória. Eles estavam se esforçando para tentar compensar a última derrota.

– Oi, Emilly! – A garota foi surpreendida por duas mãos em sua cintura. Era Jack. Ele lhe deu um beijo e, em seguida, cumprimentou Sirius.

– Eu guardei um lugar para você – Emilly disse, apontando para a mesa ao lado da qual ela estava sentada.

– Eu vou me sentar antes que o professor chegue – disse Sirius, se despedindo de Emilly e Jack. Ele foi em direção ao seu típico lugar no fundo da sala se juntar aos seus amigos.

Pouco tempo depois, a aula começou. Tudo transcorreu como de costume e, após o professor dispensar a classe, Emilly se dirigiu a Jack, animada:

– Vamos para os jardins? – ela perguntou. Ela e Jack haviam combinado há alguns dias que passariam aquela tarde juntos.

– Emilly… – Jack hesitou. Emilly franziu as sobrancelhas, esperando pelo que ele iria dizer. Ela já imaginava o que poderia ser. – Eu não vou poder ir hoje.

– Você anda meio enrolado ultimamente, Jack – Emilly disse, a irritação transparecendo em sua voz, embora ela tentasse permanecer calma.

– É que eu e meus amigos estamos com muita lição atrasada para entregar na segunda – argumentou Jack.

– Você poderia ter se planejado melhor ou, no mínimo, não ter me avisado em cima da hora! – Emilly não cedeu.

– Me desculpa, Em. Eu não queria ter que desmarcar assim, mas eu preciso – Jack se lamentou. Em seguida, dois alunos da Corvinal, um garoto e uma garota, se aproximaram dele. – Eu tenho que ir – ele disse, se inclinando na direção de Emilly e lhe dando um beijo de leve na bochecha antes de sair da sala.

Emilly ficou parada em frente à sua mesa por alguns instantes, tentando absorver o que acabara de acontecer. Ela recolheu seu material e guardou na mochila, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair. Ela olhou ao redor, suas amigas já haviam ido embora para sabe-se lá onde, achando que ela estaria com Jack pelo resto da tarde daquele dia. Ela queria alguém para poder conversar, mas ela não sabia onde Lily e Alice haviam ido, então ela saiu da sala apressada, pensando em se trancar em seu quarto no Salão Comunal.

– Emilly. – Ela ouviu a voz familiar de Sirius chamando. – Você está bem? – Ele se aproximou dela. Emilly não fazia ideia de porquê Sirius não estava com seus amigos, mas ela não pensou muito sobre isso. Ela podia sentir que seu rosto estava quente. Sirius provavelmente percebera que ela estava tentando segurar o choro.

– Estou… – ela disse. Sua voz fraca, no entanto, dizia o contrário.

Sirius a olhava atentamente, como se tentasse ler suas expressões faciais. Ela desviou o olhar do dele e tentou respirar fundo. Antes que ela se desse conta, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Sirius se aproximou mais.

– Emilly – ele disse, soando preocupado.

– É só que… O Jack. – Emilly tentava dizer por entre o choro. Nesse momento, antes que ela pudesse perceber, Sirius a abraçou. Ela ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, até que decidiu que precisava ser confortada por um amigo e abraçou o garoto de volta. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, enquanto Sirius simplesmente mantinha seus braços em volta dela. Quando ela se acalmou, se afastou lentamente dele, corando de leve.

– O Jack, ele inventou mais uma desculpa para não sair comigo. Ele vem fazendo isso ultimamente – ela explicou, já mais calma. – Ele diz que não é nada de mais, mas eu não consigo acreditar. Eu fico pensando se ele não está me traindo ou algo assim.

– Calma, Em – Sirius falou, gentilmente. – Provavelmente não é nada. Ele não seria louco de fazer isso, você é incrível! – Emilly sorriu com o elogio e Sirius prosseguiu. – Talvez você devesse falar com ele que o que ele está fazendo está te magoando, ele vai entender.

– Obrigada, Sirius! – ela sorriu. Ela teria uma conversa séria com Jack da próxima vez que o visse.

– Por que você não vai ao jogo de quadribol hoje com suas amigas? – Sirius sugeriu. – Aí você se distrai um pouco dessa confusão.

– Ok! – ela disse, se sentindo um pouco melhor. – Boa ideia!

Eles seguiram juntos até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, conversando sobre a partida.

– Boa sorte no jogo, Sirius! – desejou Emilly, quando eles chegaram ao Salão. Em seguida, ela subiu para seu quarto para procurar por suas amigas.

-x-

– Almofadinhas. – Sirius ouviu James chamar. Ele se virou e notou que os amigos estavam sentados nas poltronas num dos cantos do salão. Ele foi até eles, já prevendo o que James diria. – Ah, então é por isso que você pediu para a gente vir na frente! Você queria falar com a Emilly! – Exatamente o que Sirius achara que ele diria. James gargalhava, sendo acompanhado pelos amigos.

– Claro que não, Pontas! Foi só uma coincidência – ele mentiu. A verdade é que ele havia escutado parcialmente a conversa entre Emilly e Jack enquanto saía da sala de aula, então decidira esperar por ela na porta, imaginando que ela ficaria triste com o idiota do Jack.

– Sei! – provocou James, rindo ainda mais alto. – O Sirius está apaixonadinho pela Emilly! – ele zombou.

– Cala a boca, Pontas! – Sirius se apressou em dizer, olhando ao redor para ver se mais alguém além dos Marotos havia escutado. – Para de berrar essas idiotices antes que alguém escute! A Emilly tem namorado.

– Ah, se não tivesse então… – falou Peter.

– Merlin! Não tem nada a ver! – Sirius tentou disfarçar. – Nós somos só amigos.

Remus pareceu deixar o assunto de lado ao ver a irritação de Sirius; James e Peter, no entanto, continuaram rindo do amigo por um bom tempo.

-x-

Mais tarde naquele dia, Emilly estava com suas amigas na arquibancada da torcida, esperando o jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-lufa começar.

– Então o Sirius te convidou para ver o jogo? – perguntou Alice, aparentemente de forma inocente, mas Emilly conhecia a garota.

– Ele não me convidou, ele sugeriu que nós três viéssemos ver já que o Jack furou comigo – Emilly explicou.

– Não deixa de ser fofo. – ponderou Alice, ao que Emilly revirou os olhos. – Que foi? – respondeu a garota. – Ele tem estado bem mais próximo de você, não é?

– Sim. – Emilly ergueu uma sobrancelha, aborrecida. – Nós somos amigos.

– Ninguém está duvidando que você veja ele como amigo, Em – disse Lily, tentando acalmar a amiga.

– Mas nós achamos que ele gosta de você! – interrompeu Alice. Emilly corou, fazendo com que a amiga risse.

– Você é impossível, Allie! – Emilly falou. – Não é nada disso, vocês ficam vendo coisas onde não tem nada.

Vendo que Alice resolvera não insistir mais no assunto, Emilly decidiu mudar o tópico da conversa:

– Vocês acham que temos chance? – ela perguntou. Alice abriu um largo sorriso e Emilly franziu o cenho, sem entender. Até que ela percebeu o que Alice estava fazendo. – Você é impossível, Allie! Estou falando do jogo!

Alice gargalhou.

– Você sabe que eu gosto do Jack! – Protestou Emilly. Mencionar o namorado agora ainda a incomodava um pouco, ela ainda estava magoada com ele.

– É brincadeira, Em. É claro que eu sei! – Alice resolveu apaziguar os ânimos. – Eu acho que a Grifinória tem chances – acrescentou após alguns instantes.

– Espero que a gente vença! Já tem um tempo que a Grifinória não ganha o campeonato – disse Lily.

Os jogadores de ambos os times entraram em campo, montando em suas vassouras e alçando voo. Emilly localizou Sirius, que segurava seu bastão de batedor, e depois James, que mantinha uma pose arrogante em cima da vassoura.

Quando a partida começou, os apanhadores voaram para o alto, ficando acima dos outros jogadores, observando o campo atrás do pomo de ouro. James conseguiu pegar a goles e marcara um gol logo no início, abrindo uma pequena vantagem contra os adversários. Os artilheiros da Grifinória estavam trabalhando duro para manterem a goles em suas mãos, marcando alguns pontos e expandindo a vantagem sobre a Lufa-lufa. Emilly viu Sirius defender um dos artilheiros de um balaço, acertando a bola com o bastão e desviando-a na direção do time adversário. Os artilheiros da Lufa-lufa foram obrigados a interromper sua sequência de passes em direção aos aros da Grifinória. Fora uma boa jogada de Sirius, que possibilitou que a Grifinória recuperasse a goles. Ele realmente era muito bom, estava jogando até melhor que no ano passado.

A Lufa-lufa acabou marcando alguns gols, porém a Grifinória continuava na frente. Emilly observou Sirius mergulhar com sua vassoura rapidamente na direção de James, salvando-o de um balaço lançado pelo batedor da Lufa-lufa.

“Merlin! Quadribol podia ser um esporte bem perigoso. Ainda bem que Sirius agiu rápido” pensou Emilly, que ainda cobria a boca com as mãos devido ao susto. Ela achou que James seria atingido.

Quando o apanhador da Grifinória pegou o pomo de ouro, a torcida da casa explodiu em gritos de vitória. Emilly sorriu; fora uma ótima ideia de Sirius que ela fosse ao jogo. Até que sua tarde não fora tão ruim quanto ela imaginava que iria ser.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Abundans cautela non nocet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. 
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 8** \- _Abundans cautela non nocet_

(Muita cautela não faz mal)

No dia seguinte à partida de quadribol, Emilly já estava um pouco mais calma em relação a Jack. Ela decidira seguir o conselho de Sirius e tentaria falar mais abertamente com Jack sobre como ela estava se sentindo. Ela esperava que, dessa vez, as coisas se acertassem entre eles. Ela já estava se cansando daquilo tudo; um lado dela queria confiar em Jack, afinal, ele sempre fora um bom namorado até então. Porém, o outro lado não achava justo a forma que ele estava se comportando; ele não parecia estar dando o mesmo valor que ela ao namoro deles ultimamente. Ela esperava que uma conversa sincera pudesse resolver tudo.

Depois do almoço, Emilly se encontrou com Jack, como eles costumavam fazer quando tinham a aula seguinte juntos. Ele estava agindo normalmente, como se o dia anterior não houvesse existido. Ela queria que ele ao menos perguntasse o que ela havia feito ontem depois que ele desmarcou o encontro deles de repente.

– Jack – ela chamou enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores, quebrando o silêncio que havia entre eles até então –, eu quero falar com você sobre uma coisa.

Jack virou o rosto para ela, sua expressão um misto de surpresa e o que pareceu insegurança.

– O que foi, Em? – ele disse, gentilmente.

Ela parou, soltando a mão do namorado, e ficou de frente para ele. Jack agora parecia confuso.

– Desde as férias você tem andado estranho – ela começou. – Você andou desmarcando compromissos em cima da hora… Hogsmeade, ontem…

– Me desculpe, Em. Eu não quis magoá-la – ele argumentou.

– Mas você me magoou. – Ela não cederia tão facilmente. – Se você quer que eu confie em você e que nosso relacionamento dê certo, você precisa fazer sua parte.

– É claro que eu quero, Em – ele disse, alarmado. Ele pegou as mãos dela e a trouxe mais para perto dele. – Você pode confiar em mim! Me desculpa pelo jeito que eu venho agindo, esse ano tem sido difícil para mim. Eu não sabia que estava magoando você – ele disse, tentando confortá-la. Em seguida, ele a puxou para um abraço. Emilly correspondeu; ela esperava que agora tudo se acertasse definitivamente entre eles, porque ela não sabia o que seria do namoro deles se Jack continuasse do jeito que estava.

Eles seguiram de mãos dadas até a sala de aula. Quando chegaram, colocaram suas mochilas nas carteiras próximas de seus amigos. Emilly viu Sirius e seus amigos entrarem na sala. Quando eles passaram perto dela, ela se dirigiu a ele e a James:

– Parabéns pela vitória ontem! O jogo foi ótimo!

– Valeu, Emilly – James disse, sorrindo de lado arrogantemente, como era típico dele.

Emilly esperava uma reação semelhante de Sirius, afinal, ele podia ser quase tão arrogante quanto James às vezes. Porém, ele parecia genuinamente feliz quando disse:

– Obrigado, Emilly, que bom que você foi.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso dele. Parecia que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Jack a chamou e Sirius se virou e foi para o fundo da sala com seus amigos.

– Você foi ao jogo ontem? – Jack perguntou.

– Uhum – Emilly respondeu, enquanto pegava folhas de pergaminho e sua pena na mochila e colocava em cima da mesa – Eu e as meninas. Foi muito divertido. Um pouco tenso em alguns momentos, mas eu gostei.

– O Sirius que te chamou? – ele perguntou, seu tom ligeiramente acusatório. Aquilo irritou Emilly, mas ela resolveu manter a calma e ver aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

– Não. Ele só sugeriu que eu fosse com as meninas, já que eu não ia fazer nada de tarde – ela respondeu, naturalmente.

– Hm – Jack continuou. – Ele está bem seu amigo agora, não é?

– Pois é. – Emilly franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela não queria acreditar que Jack estava implicando com a amizade entre ela e Sirius, era muito ridículo, especialmente depois da conversa que eles tiveram mais cedo e todas as ações _dele_ que levaram à ela. – Desde o trabalho de poções.

– Eu não gosto muito dele. – Jack parou de enrolar e finalmente foi direto ao ponto.

– O que ele te fez? – ela disse, revirando os olhos irritada.

– Nada. Ele só é um pouco arrogante – Jack disse. Ele parecia escolher as palavras cuidadosamente. – Ele parece não levar nada a sério, sempre no fundo da sala fazendo gracinhas com os amigos dele.

– Merlin, Jack! Que bobagem!

– Hm… – ele hesitou. – Eu não gosto dele perto de você, não acho ele confiável.

– Quê? – Emilly não se importou em esconder sua raiva agora, mas continuou falando baixo, para não chamar a atenção de mais ninguém: – Depois da conversa que acabamos de ter você me vem com essa? Eu tenho capacidade de escolher meus amigos Jack.

– É que… – ele começou. – Deixa para lá.

– Jack, não estou te entendendo.

Jack suspirou pesadamente. Em seguida, finalmente disse o que queria:

– É o jeito que ele olha para você. – Ele desviou o olhar do dela, virando o rosto ligeiramente para o fundo da sala. – Você tem certeza que ele não tem segundas intenções?

Ela olhou para Jack alguns instantes. Ele era a terceira pessoa que levantava essa possibilidade. Lily e principalmente Alice já haviam falado com ela sobre isso antes. Ainda assim, ela achava que era bobagem dos três.

– Claro que não, Jack! – ela afirmou com veemência. – Ele nunca fez nada que sugerisse esse tipo de coisa. – Emilly não sabia se Jack tinha conhecimento dos eventos do primeiro ano, ela esperava que não. Não porque ela quisesse esconder algo dele, mas porque ela não queria que aquilo alimentasse essa recém surgida neurose dele. – Jack, nós acabamos de conversar sobre confiança...

– Eu sei, Em. – Ele olhou para ela, seu olhar expressando tristeza e agitação, como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas não pudesse. – Me desculpe, eu estou sendo idiota. Me perdoa?

– Tudo bem – ela disse. – Mas pare com essas neuroses. – Ela completou, ao que ele assentiu. Jack a puxou para um abraço. Ele a segurou por alguns instantes e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Ela o abraçou de volta, desejando que tudo voltasse ao normal entre eles.

-x-

Na hora do jantar, Emilly estava sentada com suas amigas no Salão de Principal, como de costume.

– Hoje foi um dia cansativo – Emilly disse, suspirando de leve.

– Você achou? – perguntou Alice. – Eu achei tranquilo, nem tivemos muita lição.

– Tive uma conversa com o Jack – ela explicou às amigas, que agora olhavam atentamente para ela. – Falei sobre as atitudes dele estarem me magoando. Ele prometeu melhorar.

– Que bom, Em! – falou Lily. – Mas o que mais está te incomodando? – acrescentou. Sempre muito perceptiva e cuidadosa, era óbvio que ela notara que havia mais alguma coisa perturbando Emilly.

– Pouco depois da nossa conversa... – ela parou alguns instantes e olhou ao redor. Diminuindo o tom de voz, continuou: – Antes da nossa aula juntos, o Jack começou com uma conversa ridícula! Ele começou a implicar com minha amizade com o Sirius do nada!

– O que? – disse Lily, surpresa. – Do nada?

– Sim, o Sirius e o James estavam entrando na sala e eu dei parabéns pelo jogo. Quando eles saíram de perto, o Jack começou a dizer que não gostava do Sirius, que ele não era confiável e que ele não gostava do jeito que ele olha para mim. – ela disse, rapidamente. A irritação voltando ligeiramente ao recordar da conversa.

– Ha! Eu disse que o Sirius gostava de você! – exclamou Alice, fazendo o semblante de Emilly fechar.

– Para com essas gracinhas, Allie! – Emilly falou, cruzando os braços.

– Meninas, calma! – interveio Lily. – Allie, agora não é o momento para essas teorias. – Se virando para Emilly, ela disse: – E o que você fez, Em?

– Eu disse que ele estava enganado – Emilly explicou. – No final, ele se desculpou e fizemos as pazes. – Ela fez uma pequena pausa e respirou fundo. – Eu fico chateada porque ele estava agindo estranho esse tempo todo e agora vem implicar com as minhas amizades?

– Vai dar tudo certo, Em. – Lily estendeu a mão e colocou-a no braço da amiga num gesto de conforto. – Ele deve ter se sentido inseguro, ainda mais depois que você disse a ele sobre estar magoada. Não estou dizendo que ele não esteja errado, apenas tentando ver o lado dele. Pelo menos ele se desculpou.

Emilly olhou na direção de Lily, o olhar da amiga era reconfortante. Ela sorriu para Emilly, que esboçou um pequeno sorriso em retribuição. Ela gostava de conversar com Lily, ela era sempre a voz madura que aconselhava as amigas.

– Me desculpe, Em – disse Alice. – Eu vou parar de brincar com essa coisa do Sirius.

– Você acha que é verdade mesmo? – Emilly perguntou, de repente. Ela não sabia o que dera nela, ela não achava que era verdade, mas ela queria entender porque as pessoas pareciam achar isso.

– Bom, eu não tenho certeza absoluta, mas eu diria que sim – Alice respondeu. Emilly ainda a olhava atentamente, esperando que ela elaborasse mais o assunto. – Ele olha para você de um jeito diferente e ele é sempre tão amigável com você.

– Hm… – Emilly a encorajou a continuar.

– Você conhece o jeito que ele normalmente age. Ele tem aquele jeito ligeiramente arrogante, mas quando ele fala com você parece que ele baixa a guarda um pouco – Alice ponderou.

– Eu interpreto isso como ele sendo amigável, ele deve agir assim com os amigos dele também – Emilly argumentou. Ela não conseguia enxergar o mesmo que Alice nas atitudes de Sirius.

– Em, eu duvido que ele olhe do mesmo jeito que ele olha para você para os amigos dele – Alice riu.

– Bom, de qualquer forma não importa, não é? – Emilly disse, decidida a encerrar o assunto. – Eu namoro o Jack.

O resto do jantar se passou sem mais assuntos polêmicos. As três amigas conversaram sobre tópicos mais amenos do que relacionamentos e garotos.

No entanto, mais tarde, já deitada em sua cama no dormitório, Emilly não conseguia dormir. Ela não parava de pensar na conversa com Alice; ela revirava sua mente, tentando relembrar suas interações com Sirius. Será que ele realmente era tão diferente assim com ela? Para Emilly, a ideia de que Sirius pudesse gostar dela parecia absurda. Ele sabia que ela namorava Jack, e ele sabia dos problemas que eles estavam tendo, ainda assim, ele nunca havia tentado tirar nenhum tipo de proveito disso. Se ele realmente gostasse dela, ele iria querer que ela terminasse com Jack. Mas será que Alice e Jack estavam apenas imaginando coisas? E ela sabia que Lily concordava com Alice, embora não falasse muito sobre isso para não causar confusão. Era possível que todos eles estivessem simplesmente enganados?

Decidindo dar um instante de credibilidade às alegações, Emilly se perguntou o que ela faria caso Sirius realmente estivesse gostando dela. Na verdade, não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer, afinal, ela estava com Jack. Uma parte dela, então, começou a se perguntar “e se não estivesse? E se você pudesse fazer alguma coisa?”. Ela não sabia se iria querer ficar com Sirius, por outro lado eles combinavam bastante. Então sua mente a levou ainda mais longe: o que teria acontecido se Sirius houvesse ignorado as brincadeiras de James no primeiro ano? Haveria mudado alguma coisa? Será que eles ainda estariam juntos? Entretanto, não fazia sentido perder tempo pensando no passado. Não havia como mudar o que aconteceu. Mas a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça continuou pressionando: “se você pudesse mudar o passado, você mudaria? Você preferiria estar com o Sirius agora?”

Emilly respirou fundo, tentando acalmar sua mente. Seus pensamentos a haviam levado a um lugar extremamente desconfortável. Ela não queria mais pensar nisso. Ela provavelmente só estava abalada com toda a confusão com Jack, por isso ela estava pensando aquelas coisas de Sirius. A melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer naquele momento era esquecer aquelas bobagens e dormir. No dia seguinte, ela teria muita matéria para estudar, as provas começariam já na segunda feira. Ela não podia mais ficar se distraindo com esse assunto idiota.

-x-

O final de semana passou rápido. Conforme havia prometido, Jack parecia ter mudado seu comportamento. Ele havia combinado com Emilly de estudar com ela para as provas da semana e, até agora, ele vinha cumprindo com o combinado. A semana fora completamente caótica, a escola toda estava fazendo provas. Para todo lugar que se olhava, se via estudantes com a cara enfiada em livros, pilhas de anotações espalhadas nas mesas, o burburinho frenético de alunos tirando dúvidas uns com os outros. A tensão era alta, principalmente entre os alunos do quinto e do sétimo anos; Emilly estava grata por já ter passado pelos N.O.M.’s no ano passado e esperava que os N.I.E.M’s demorassem para chegar.

Na tarde de sexta, Emilly, Alice e Lily caminhavam juntas para a última prova da semana: a temida prova de Transfiguração. A Professora McGonagall era exigente e qualquer coisa que ela houvesse mencionado em sala, mesmo que apenas uma vez, poderia estar entre as perguntas da prova. Na porta da sala havia uma pequena aglomeração de alunos, revisando anotações, relendo o livro da disciplina ou simplesmente aguardando ansiosamente para que a turma do horário mais cedo saísse da sala e passasse algumas dicas sobre o conteúdo do teste.

Quando as três chegaram mais perto do grupo de alunos, James imediatamente veio na direção delas, sendo seguido por seus três amigos.

– Boa tarde, Lily! – ele disse, sorrindo amplamente para a garota, que apenas respondeu um seco “boa tarde” de volta. – Boa tarde, meninas.

– Boa tarde – responderam Emilly e Alice, quase em uníssono. Emilly esperava que James não irritasse Lily bem antes da prova.

– Eu e meus amigos estávamos com uma pequena dúvida – ele começou, ainda sorrindo para Lily –, e como você é a garota mais inteligente da escola, só você pode nos ajudar – ele falou, dramatizando mais que o necessário. Emilly não sabia se aquilo era uma tentativa dele de inflar o ego de Lily, ou se ele realmente estava com dúvida em alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, a garota duvidava que ele conseguisse cair nas graças de Lily daquela forma.

– O que ele quer dizer – disse Remus, provavelmente notando a expressão de irritação no rosto de Lily –, é que precisamos da ajuda de vocês, por favor.

– Ok, Remus. – O semblante de Lily se suavizou após a intervenção do garoto. – Qual é a dúvida? – ela perguntou, gentilmente, agora que se dirigia a Remus.

– Vocês se lembram de que a McGonagall mencionou quatro efeitos colaterais caso o feitiço que ela ensinou na aula passada não fosse feito corretamente? – Após as três balançarem a cabeça afirmativamente, ele continuou: – Vocês se lembram do último? O livro só menciona três, mas vocês sabem como a McGonagall é…

– Eu não consegui anotar essa parte – explicou Lily, encolhendo os ombros.

– Nem eu – disse Alice.

– Talvez tenha no livro de transfiguração avançada que o Sirius me emprestou – Emilly falou, sorrindo ao se lembrar do livro. Ela o trazia em sua mochila sempre, para poder ler caso tivesse tempo livre.

– Boa ideia, Em – disse Sirius, se aproximando dela.

Emilly retribuiu o sorriso que ele lhe dera e abriu o livro. Ela deslizou o indicador pelas páginas do sumário até encontrar o que procurava.

– Vamos ver – ela disse, abrindo na página indicada. Emilly estava totalmente consciente de que Sirius agora estava ao seu lado, olhando o livro também. A proximidade dele não a incomodava, ela apenas esperava que isso não desse mais munição para Alice e suas suspeitas. – Aqui, achei! Aqui diz que, no caso do feitiço ser desfeito de forma incompleta, o objeto pode aumentar de tamanho, alcançando até o triplo do tamanho original, e em seguida ele pega fogo, se autodestruindo.

– Hm, então é isso! – disse James. – Bem que eu me lembrava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com fogo. Obrigado!

– Obrigado pela ajuda – disse Remus, sorrindo gentilmente, educado como sempre.

Emilly sorriu para os dois. Logo em seguida, a porta da sala se abriu e vários alunos começaram a sair. Imediatamente eles foram cercados pelo grupo que estava do lado de fora e bombardeados com perguntas sobre a prova.

– Obrigado, Emilly. – A garota ouviu a voz de Sirius perto de seu ouvido. Ele havia se inclinado um pouco para conseguir falar com ela com todo o barulho que os alunos estavam fazendo ao redor – Boa sorte na prova.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. Ele e seus amigos se afastaram, indo prestar atenção no que um aluno da Lufa-Lufa contava sobre a prova. Emilly, então, localizou Jack e acenou em sua direção. Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido quando chegou perto dela e cumprimentou Lily, Alice e Frank, que agora havia se juntado à namorada para aguardar o horário da prova.

– E então, como foi? – Emilly perguntou ao namorado.

– Um pouco difícil, mas acho que deu para ir razoavelmente bem – Jack respondeu. – Caiu praticamente tudo sobre a penúltima aula, tinham algumas perguntas sobre o início da matéria e bastante coisa sobre o que ela ensinou em outubro.

Jack conseguiu se lembrar com precisão se quase todas as perguntas da prova antes que a professora chamasse a turma de Emilly para entrar. A prova do horário de Emilly era diferente, mas como o garoto dissera, apesar de longa e difícil, não estava impossível.

O tempo estava quase acabando quando Emilly chegou na última pergunta. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao ler o enunciado: era exatamente sobre o que ela havia lido no livro que Sirius a emprestara. Assim que ela terminou de responder, a professora avisou a todos que colocassem as penas sobre as mesas, pois o tempo havia acabado. Emilly levou sua prova à mesa de McGonagall junto com os outros alunos e respirou aliviada pela semana de provas ter chegado ao fim.

-x-

O resto do mês de novembro transcorreu normalmente e, rapidamente, dezembro chegou. No primeiro final de semana do mês, haveria o aguardado jogo de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Seria a partida em que a Grifinória poderia ter sua revanche pela derrota no primeiro jogo do campeonato. Emilly estava ansiosa pela partida e chamara suas amigas para verem com ela. Jack não gostava de quadribol, então ela não o havia convidado.

– Espero que a gente ganhe – disse Emilly, a caminho do campo de quadribol com as amigas.

– Seria muito humilhante perder para a Sonserina de novo – disse Alice.

– O pior de perder para a Sonserina é ter que aguentar aqueles sorrisinhos pretensiosos deles por uma semana – reclamou Lily.

– Com certeza! – disse Emilly. – É muito irritante. Espero que eles não tentem derrubar alguém da vassoura ou algo do tipo hoje, porque eles vão fazer de tudo para não perder esse jogo.

– Não acho que chegue a tanto, alguns professores assistem aos jogos – disse Lily. – Mas definitivamente eles não vão pegar leve.

Ao chegarem no campo, as garotas se dirigiram a uma das arquibancadas. Quando chegaram lá em cima, Alice localizou Frank, que havia chegado mais cedo e guardado lugares para elas. Os quatro conversaram animadamente até o início da partida.

Quando os jogadores entraram em campo, ambas as torcidas vibraram. Aquela partida prometia ser intensa. Logo no início, a Sonserina conseguiu a goles e seus artilheiros trocaram passes em direção aos três aros da Grifinória. Quando a artilheira da Grifinória tentou se aproximar para roubar a goles, ela foi atingida em cheio nas costas por um balaço desviado pela batedora da Sonserina. A torcida da Grifinória gritou em protesto. A artilheira conseguiu se equilibrar em sua vassoura, apesar do impacto. Ela se virou para trás e percebeu quem havia atirado o balaço. Ela fez um gesto obsceno na direção da batedora antes de voar na direção dos artilheiros sonserinos. Apesar dos esforços de James, do outro artilheiro e da goleira da Grifinória, a Sonserina acabou marcando um gol. O resto da partida seguiu no mesmo rítmo acelerado. A Grifinória marcava um gol, logo a Sonserina marcava outro. Tudo seria decidido pelo apanhador que pegasse o pomo de ouro primeiro.

Emilly prendeu a respiração quando viu um balaço indo na direção da cabeça de Sirius, que estava de costas. Ela pensou que ele seria atingido em cheio, mas a bola passou a alguns centímetros do garoto. Emilly respirou aliviada, soltando a barra de seu vestido, que ela nem notara que apertara firmemente devido à tensão.

O jogo continuou por mais um bom tempo. Toda vez que um dos apanhadores parecia localizar o pomo, o outro o atrapalhava de persegui-lo. Emilly, de tempos em tempos, desviava sua atenção para Sirius, apenas para checar se ele não havia sido atingido por nenhum balaço ou algo assim. Enquanto isso, ele parecia estar dando o seu melhor no jogo, desviando vários balaços que poderiam atingir jogadores grifinórios, ou rebatendo balaços na direção dos sonserinos para atrapalhá-los. Após uma hora e meia de partida, a apanhadora da Sonserina localizou o pomo. Ela voou na direção dele com o braço esticado, mas antes que ela pudesse capturá-lo, o apanhador da Grifinória surgiu mergulhando rápido. O movimento fora tão incrível que sua vassoura estava praticamente na vertical enquanto ele voava rapidamente para baixo. Ele estendeu a mão rapidamente e capturou o pomo, sob os olhares espantados de todos. Enquanto os sonserinos ainda tentavam entender como ele fez aquilo, o time da Grifinória, junto com a torcida, já explodia em comemoração.

Emilly e Lily pularam juntas na arquibancada, enquanto Alice abraçava Frank. Todos estavam muito felizes por aquela vitória, o time da Grifinória havia treinado muito e merecia ter seu esforço recompensado. Emilly mal podia esperar pela festa que com certeza haveria no Salão Comunal mais tarde.

Depois de um tempo das comemorações no campo, a multidão de alunos foi se dispersando. Emilly e suas amigas voltaram para o Salão Comunal junto com Frank para se arrumarem para o jantar.

À noite, as amigas desceram novamente ao Salão Comunal. A festa de comemoração da Grifinória já havia começado. Os alunos se aglomeravam no salão, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo contrabandeado. Alguém havia pendurado faixas enormes com o brasão da Grifinória pelas paredes e música ecoava pelo salão. Enquanto descia as escadas, Emilly correu os olhos pelo ambiente, procurando os jogadores do time. Eles estavam espalhados pelo salão. Charlie, o apanhador, estava próximo à lareira. Ele estava cercado por alunos que o parabenizavam pela captura incrível do pomo que ele fizera. Realmente fora a captura mais impressionante que Emilly já vira no campeonato das casas. Se Charlie continuasse jogando, ele com certeza teria uma chance na liga profissional.

Sirius e James estavam no centro do salão, conversando com alguns alunos próximos e rindo bastante. Sirius percebeu Emilly descendo as escadas e olhou na direção dela, sorrindo. Emilly retribuiu o sorriso e viu que James seguia o olhar de Sirius, percebendo para onde o amigo estava olhando. Ele deu uma risada e Emilly não entendeu o porquê. Logo em seguida, seu olhar se desviou um pouco para baixo, para onde estava Lily. James se enfiou rapidamente no meio da multidão, chegando ao pé da escada junto com Lily.

– Lily – ele começou –, eu gostaria de dedicar minha vitória à você! – ele disse, alto.

– O que? – perguntou Lily, franzindo o cenho para o sorriso que James lançava à ela. – Potter, você bebeu?

– Só um pouco – ele riu. – Ah, vamos Lily! Você não está feliz pela minha vitória? – ele continuou, o amplo sorriso de antes dando lugar ao seu típico sorriso de canto arrogante.

– Em primeiro lugar, Potter, a vitória foi do time, não só sua – Lily respondeu, visivelmente irritada. – Em segundo, com licença, eu gostaria de comemorar sem você me seguindo por toda parte. – Com isso, Lily e as amigas continuaram andando para o meio do salão. Elas ainda ouviram James dizer, bem humorado:

– Claro, Lily, tudo por você.

Quando chegaram próximo ao centro do salão, as garotas notaram que havia uma pequena mesa com alguns petiscos. Emilly pegou uma tortinha de abóbora; quem quer que tenha contrabandeado a comida da cozinha estava de parabéns. Ela queria ir parabenizar Sirius, mas notara que ele ainda estava cercado por outros alunos e optou por esperar um pouco. Emilly e suas amigas ficaram conversando a alguns passos de distância do grupo que cercava Sirius.

Quando finalmente o grupo se dispersou, Emilly notou que algumas garotas haviam se aproximado de Sirius. Elas estavam sorrindo para ele e rindo excessivamente de qualquer coisa que ele dizia enquanto mexiam nos cabelos. Emilly resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos diante da cena. Sirius costumava chamar a atenção das garotas, ele era bonito e seu jeito rebelde era extremamente atraente para muitas delas. Ela nem sabia porque ela estava dando importância para aquilo. Se sentindo ridícula, ela deu as costas para a cena e tentou focar inteiramente na conversa com suas amigas.

Após alguns minutos, ela sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro de leve. Ela se virou e viu Sirius parado em sua frente, sorrindo de canto.

– Oi, Em.

– Oi, Sirius – ela sorriu. Uma pequena parte dela se sentia feliz por ele ter ignorado as garotas que tentavam dar em cima dele e vindo falar com ela, mas ela a reprimiu rapidamente. – Parabéns pelo jogo, foi incrível!

– Valeu, Emilly – ele respondeu. – Quer cerveja amanteigada? – Ele ergueu uma caneca cheia da bebida.

– Quero. Obrigada! – ela sorriu, aceitando. Ela levou a caneca aos lábios e bebeu um gole antes de dizer: – Eu sei que é um pouco malvado da minha parte, mas eu adorei quando você rebateu aquele balaço na direção do Carrow. Não que eu quisesse que ele se machucasse, pelo contrário – ela explicou –, mas ele estava rebatendo balaços e atingindo nosso time toda hora.

Sirius sorriu de lado, sua expressão mostrando que ele também havia gostado de ter rebatido o balaço.

– É, ele mereceu – ele disse, por fim.

Eles continuaram conversando por um bom tempo até que James, Remus e Peter apareceram para falar com Sirius. Emilly então foi se juntar às suas amigas, que estavam sentadas num sofá do outro lado do salão, também bebendo cerveja amanteigada.

-x-

O final do mês chegou num piscar de olhos. A maioria dos alunos estava ansiosa para poder viajar para casa e rever a família. Emilly estava empolgada, pois nessas férias de inverno ela iria para a casa de Jack, conhecer os pais dele.

Ela e o namorado estavam passando a tarde na beira do lago quando Emilly resolveu comentar sobre a viagem:

– Será que seus pais vão gostar de mim?

– Han? – Jack franziu o cenho, confuso.

– As férias de inverno Jack – Emilly disse, retirando os pés da água e se virando para o namorado. – Você tinha me chamado para conhecer seus pais.

– Ah! – ele disse, se lembrando do compromisso. Em seguida, ele hesitou – Sobre isso, Em… Eu não vou poder ir para a casa neste Natal.

– Por que? – ela perguntou, surpresa. Ela não estava esperando que ele voltasse a cancelar as coisas em cima da hora.

– Eu tenho que estudar com meus amigos, nós estamos com muitas dificuldades esse ano.

– Mas Jack, suas notas estão boas como sempre – ela questionou.

– Mas eu não me sinto preparado para os N.I.E.M.’s ano que vem, não acho que eu realmente esteja entendendo as matérias.

– Tudo bem, nós podemos estudar juntos na sua casa então. Eu não me importo de estudar nas férias – Emilly insistiu, começando a se irritar. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava cancelando tudo que eles haviam planejado faltando dois dias para o embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts por um motivo como aquele.

– Mas eu também preciso estudar com meus amigos, Em – ele argumentou.

– Jack, nós combinamos isso há meses. Você me avisa que mudou de ideia faltando dois dias para a viagem? – Ela já não estava nem um pouco preocupada em esconder sua irritação. – E, me desculpe, mas parece que você está apenas inventando desculpas sem sentido.

Jack suspirou pesadamente, sua expressão era de desculpas. Ele tentou pegar a mão de Emilly, mas ela a retirou do alcance dele.

– Em, me desculpe! – ele disse, uma expressão de perturbação e tristeza estampava seu rosto. – Confie em mim. Não quero te magoar, mas eu realmente preciso ficar em Hogwarts dessa vez. Nas próximas férias eu te levo para conhecer meus pais. – Ao mesmo tempo em que Jack soava sincero sobre não querer magoá-la, ele parecia estranho, como se não estivesse contando toda a verdade à ela.

– Ok, Jack – Emilly disse, se virando novamente para o lago. Ela segurou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, ela não queria chorar na frente dele. – Você quer que eu fique em Hogwarts com você? – É claro que ela não queria realmente ficar, seu orgulho não permitia que ela se arrastasse dessa maneira para Jack, mas ela queria saber como ele responderia àquilo.

– Não, Em. Vai ser muito cansativo, não vou poder te dar atenção direito. É melhor você ir para casa – ele explicou, rapidamente. Sua resposta o fazia parecer ainda mais suspeito para Emilly.

Ela simplesmente não entendia porque Jack estava agindo assim. Ele havia voltado ao normal por um tempo depois da conversa que tiveram em novembro, mas hoje ele simplesmente voltou a agir estranhamente como antes. Ele dizia para ela confiar nele, mas ele próprio parecia estar escondendo algo dela. Como o relacionamento deles poderia continuar assim? Emilly estava confusa, sem saber como agir em relação a Jack. Ela deveria insistir no namoro ou simplesmente terminar tudo? Era demais para ela lidar com aquilo no momento, seria melhor aproveitar as férias de Natal para colocar as ideias no lugar e decidir o que fazer.

-x-

Era manhã do último dia de aula antes das férias de inverno. Sirius estava conversando com seus amigos antes da aula de Feitiços começar. Emilly e suas amigas ainda não haviam chegado, o que era estranho, já que elas sempre chegavam cedo.

– E se a gente jogasse uns aviõezinhos na cabeça do Ranhoso hoje? – Peter sugeriu, vendo que Snape acabara de entrar na sala de aula.

– Está louco, Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso. – Depois do que aconteceu naquele dia?

Rabicho encolheu os ombros, aparentemente percebendo a idiotice de sua ideia.

– É só a gente ser discreto, ele não precisa ficar sabendo… – interveio James. Com isso, Peter se animou novamente.

– É melhor deixar o Snape em paz. – Foi a vez de Remus entrar na discussão. – Não quero causar mais confusão – ele disse, encerrando de vez o assunto.

Pouco tempo depois, Emilly e suas amigas chegaram. O rosto da garota estava um pouco vermelho e inchado, como se ela houvesse chorado há pouco tempo. Isso chamou a atenção de Sirius. O que teria acontecido? Muito provavelmente algo envolvendo Jack de novo.

Sirius passou o resto da aula inquieto, olhando de relance para Emilly de tempos em tempos. Ela parecia estar tentando se concentrar na aula, mas sem muito sucesso. Em determinado momento, ela viu que ele olhava em sua direção e abriu um pequeno sorriso para ele; Sirius podia ver claramente que ela estava triste. Ele sorriu de volta, dessa vez atraindo a atenção de James.

– Sorrindo igual a um bobo no meio da aula, Almofadinhas? – James disse, bem humorado. – Ah, entendi – ele zombou, vendo a direção para a qual Sirius olhava.

– Idiota – Sirius respondeu.

– E você ainda espera que a gente acredite que você não gosta dela – James sussurrou.

– Eu só sorri de volta para ela, Pontas – Sirius sussurrou de volta, não querendo chamar a atenção de nenhum colega para a conversa. – Fica na sua.

– Está bem, está bem – James disse, se dando por vencido. – Quando você estiver pronto para falar sobre isso, seu amigo estará aqui para te ouvir – ele ironizou, mal segurando as risadas.

Sirius revirou os olhos e resolveu deixar para lá. Quando a aula acabou, ele foi falar com Emilly.

– Oi, Emilly – ele disse, se aproximando dela.

– Oi – ela respondeu. Em seguida, se virou para as amigas e disse: – Vejo vocês mais tarde, meninas.

– Está tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou.

– Na verdade, não – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso melancólico. – O Jack cancelou nossa viagem de férias ontem. Ele iria me levar para conhecer os pais dele, mas, aparentemente, ele agora precisa ficar em Hogwarts estudando – ela explicou, sua voz era calma e resignada, apesar de triste. – E ele também não quer que eu fique aqui, porque ele precisa se concentrar em estudar. – Ela revirou os olhos.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer; o namorado de Emilly era claramente um idiota.

– Você vai voltar para casa, então? – ele perguntou ao se lembrar dos problemas de Emilly com a mãe.

– Uhum. É muito em cima da hora para ir para a casa das minhas amigas. Vou ter que aturar minha mãe e seus ideais sangue-puro, que são a única coisa da qual ela fala desde que Você-Sabe-Quem começou a ganhar poder. – Ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Desculpa, Sirius. Estou reclamando demais.

– Não – ele se apressou em dizer. – Nós somos amigos, Em. Eu estou aqui para isso.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu só queria que essa história com o Jack se resolvesse, mas parece que não vai ser tão simples assim. A verdade é que eu não sei mais o que fazer em relação a esse namoro.

– Calma, Em. Vai dar tudo certo. Quanto à sua mãe, você pode me escrever nas férias caso ela comece a te encher muito e você queira se distrair. – Ele esperava não estar sendo muito pretensioso por achar que trocar cartas com ele fosse solucionar o problema familiar dela, mas como ela sorriu para a proposta dele, ele julgou que ela não achou uma ideia ruim. – Quanto a outra parte, eu não sei o que dizer – ele hesitou. – Eu acho que talvez você mereça mais em um relacionamento. – Ele sabia que era egoísta da parte dele querer que ela terminasse com Jack, mas por outro lado, Sirius queria que ela ficasse feliz, e Jack claramente não a estava fazendo feliz.

Diante das palavras dele, Emilly ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

– Obrigada, Sirius. Eu vou pensar sobre o que você me disse – ela falou, por fim. – Vamos para a próxima aula? Acho que já está quase na hora.

Sirius assentiu e eles caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores até a sala de aula.

-x-

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sirius não conseguia parar de pensar no que Emilly lhe dissera. Nem por um minuto ele acreditara naquela desculpa de Jack. Ele precisava tirar aquilo da cabeça. Ele iria descobrir o que o namorado de Emilly estava fazendo.

Depois do jantar, ele pegara o Mapa do Maroto e a capa da invisibilidade de James e seguira Jack. O garoto estava conversando no corredor com os amigos há algum tempo. Depois disso, ele foi para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Sirius ficou parado na porta do salão por um tempo, Jack estava em seu quarto. Ele estava quase desistindo e indo embora, quando Jack começou a se mover novamente. Jack voltou ao salão, onde se encontrou com uma garota. Em seguida, os dois começaram a andar em direção a saída do Salão Comunal.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram enquanto ele observava o mapa. Seria verdade então sobre a traição? Ele continuou seguindo Jack e a garota, que se chamava Katherine Bamford, pelos corredores. Os dois andaram por um bom tempo, se embrenhando por corredores cada vez mais distantes da parte principal do castelo. Sirius tinha certeza de que Jack estava envolvido com essa garota, não poderia haver outra explicação para os dois se esgueirarem por uma parte tão deserta do castelo àquela hora da noite.

Eles finalmente chegaram na porta de uma sala. Sirius se aproximou mais deles, ele queria ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo, para não restar dúvidas. Katherine sacou sua varinha e a apontou para a porta. Em seguida, ela se pôs a fazer uma série de feitiços não verbais, até que a porta se abriu. Quando ela e Jack entraram na sala, Sirius entrou com eles, sem pensar muito nas consequências. O que ele encontrou lá dentro não era nem de longe o que ele esperava.

Na sala, todas as mesas e cadeiras haviam sido empurradas para os cantos e, no centro, havia um pequeno grupo de sete alunos da Corvinal, nove agora com a chegada de Jack e Katherine.

– Boa noite, pessoal! – um garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos, que estava na frente da sala, disse. – Vamos começar a reunião de hoje? Já está na hora.

Sirius observou incrédulo os alunos se posicionarem no fundo da sala e pegarem suas varinhas.

– Hoje nós vamos continuar treinando os feitiços de proteção que começamos a estudar no último encontro, eles são muito úteis se quisermos saber como nos proteger de um ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus aliados – o garoto, que parecia ser o líder do grupo, continuou.

Eles, então, começaram a lançar alguns feitiços não verbais, enquanto os mais habilidosos orientavam os que estavam tendo dificuldades. De repente, a porta se abriu novamente.

– Desculpa pelo atraso, pessoal! – disse um garoto alto, esbaforido por provavelmente ter corrido até ali.

Aproveitando a deixa, Sirius passou pela porta antes que ela se fechasse de novo e saiu da sala. Ele voltou para o dormitório atordoado, se perguntando o que ele deveria fazer agora que sabia a verdade.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Ad pondus omnium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo. 
> 
> Obrigada Mary pela betagem e pelas dicas.

**Capítulo 9** \- _Ad pondus omnium_

(Considerando o peso de tudo)

Então aquele era o segredo de Jack. Sirius não podia acreditar. Toda aquela confusão que Jack criara, colocando o namoro dele em risco, era por um grupo de estudos? Por que não contar a verdade para Emilly, então? Bom, se era um clube que treinava como se defender de Você-Sabe-Quem, eles deveriam ter feito alguma espécie de juramento para impedir que os membros contassem a alguém de fora sobre eles.

Sirius se virou na cama de novo; ele não conseguia pegar no sono. Desde que se deitara, ele rolava de um lado para o outro, inquieto. Ele não sabia o que fazer com a informação que havia descoberto. A verdade era que ele havia agido por impulso, como era típico dele. O incidente com Snape podia ter aplacado um pouco esse lado de Sirius, mas quando se tratava de algo envolvendo alguém que ele gostava, Sirius não conseguia se impedir de sair correndo para tentar resolver o problema. No entanto, agora ele parecia ter encontrado outro problema: como ele iria contar para Emilly?

Quando Sirius decidiu ir atrás de Jack, ele estava convencido de que o garoto estava fazendo algo muito errado, com certeza traindo Emilly ou algo neste nível. Ele não havia sequer cogitado outra possibilidade. Se aquele fosse o caso, tudo seria muito simples: ele poderia confrontar Jack, ou fazer Emilly descobrir de alguma forma. Em todo caso, Emilly estaria livre do idiota do seu namorado e também do sofrimento que ele estava causando. No entanto, o que realmente estava acontecendo com Jack era algo completamente diferente. E agora Sirius não sabia como agir.

Era egoísta da parte dele, ele sabia disso. Porém, ele não conseguia evitar sentir o que ele estava sentindo. Ele sabia que ele deveria contar para Emilly a verdade sobre Jack; ela ficaria feliz e aliviada, e compreenderia os motivos do namorado para guardar segredo. E todas as chances de Sirius com Emilly iriam por água abaixo. Só de pensar nisso ele sentia um aperto em seu peito. Ele estava apaixonado por Emilly e a ideia de continuar ao lado dela todos os dias vendo-a com Jack o deixava angustiado. Mas a ideia de deixar Emilly continuar pensando que Jack a estava traindo, até que aquilo a levasse a terminar com ele, também era muito errada. Ele precisava contar para ela a verdade.

No dia seguinte, Sirius foi acordado por James, que falava alto perto de seu ouvido:

– Hey, Almofadinhas! Acorda! – James puxou o braço de Sirius, que abriu os olhos lentamente. – Aleluia! Achei que ia querer ficar em Hogwarts sozinho.

– Que horas são? – perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho, seus olhos se acostumando com a luminosidade aos poucos.

– Falta meia hora para acabar o café da manhã – James disse.

– Merda! – Sirius se levantou rapidamente, atirando os lençóis para o lado, e correu para tomar banho. Se ele não se apressasse, eles perderiam o café, e ele não havia nem arrumado as malas ainda.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos, Sirius e os outros Marotos estavam no Salão Principal. Sirius havia tomado banho e arrumado as malas em tempo recorde. A maioria dos alunos já havia tomado o café da manhã e o salão estava quase vazio. Os garotos se sentaram à mesa, famintos.

– Nossa, Almofadinhas – disse James, em tom de provocação –, você está com uma cara horrível.

– Cala a boca, Pontas – Sirius respondeu. Ele provavelmente estava mesmo com uma cara horrível, ele havia demorado a pegar no sono, pensando em toda a confusão com Emilly e Jack. E por falar em Emilly, parecia que ela e suas amigas já haviam tomado café da manhã e ido embora do salão. Sirius esperava que ela já estivesse um pouco melhor depois de Jack ter cancelado as férias com ela.

Os Marotos comeram rápido; graças ao atraso de Sirius, eles não podiam demorar muito. Depois do café, eles subiram novamente ao Salão Comunal para pegarem suas malas, antes de rumarem até a carruagem que os levaria à estação de Hogsmeade. Chegando lá, Sirius viu Emilly em pé ao lado de seu malão, conversando com Lily e Alice. Ele queria ir falar com ela, precisava contar sobre o que havia descoberto sobre Jack, mas a garota estava com suas amigas e ele achou melhor não interromper; talvez mais tarde ele tivesse uma melhor oportunidade.

Sirius, então, se virou novamente para os amigos para conversar enquanto esperava a chegada do trem. Os Marotos estavam entretidos em uma conversa animada sobre quem venceria a próxima partida de quadribol entre os Tornados de Tutshill e as Vespas de Wimbourne, quando a familiar voz de Emilly, a uma pequena distância, chamou a atenção de Sirius.

– Só um minuto, meninas. Eu tenho que me despedir do Sirius – disse ela. Logo em seguida, chegou perto dele e de seus amigos. – Oi, garotos! Animados para as férias de Natal?

Os garotos assentiram e, em seguida, Emilly se voltou para Sirius.

– Vou roubar o amigo de vocês rapidinho – ela disse. Apesar da animação em sua voz ao falar com eles, Sirius podia ver nos olhos dela que Emilly ainda estava magoada com tudo que acontecera com Jack. 

– Oi, Em – ele disse, enquanto eles se afastavam um pouco dos amigos dele. Sirius esperava que Emilly não houvesse percebido os risos abafados de James e Peter. – Como você está? – ele perguntou.

– Um pouco melhor – ela sorriu. – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Sirius.

– Emilly – ele começou, querendo contar para ela a verdade sobre seu namorado –, eu… – hesitou. Sirius não sabia se realmente podia fazer aquilo, contar para ela significava perdê-la, e ele não estava pronto para desistir de Emilly.

A garota olhava para ele, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

– Eu falei sério quando disse que você podia me escrever – ele disse, disfarçando.

Emilly sorriu.

– Obrigada, Sirius – ela disse, levando uma mão ao braço dele num gesto de agradecimento.

O olhar de Sirius se voltou para a mão dela. Antes que ela pudesse retirá-la ou que ele pudesse se controlar, ele colocou uma das mãos por cima da de Emilly. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram ligeiramente, mas ela logo recuperou a compostura e retirou a mão, corando de leve.

– Boas férias, Sirius – ela disse, após alguns segundos, sorrindo novamente.

– Para você também, Emilly – ele respondeu, um pouco sem graça.

Com isso, Emilly se juntou às suas amigas de novo, deixando Sirius sozinho com seus pensamentos. Droga, ele havia perdido a oportunidade de lhe contar a verdade sobre Jack. Ele era um idiota, ele sabia disso, mas ele simplesmente não conseguira.

Pouco depois, o trem chegou na estação e todos embarcaram. Sirius, como de costume, dividiu uma cabine com os amigos. Os três garotos conversavam e riam, animados, enquanto organizavam as coisas para jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo. No entanto, Sirius não estava no clima para se divertir com eles. Ele havia cometido um erro ao não contar para Emilly a verdade. Ele sabia que deveria ir encontrá-la naquele momento e lhe dizer tudo, mas ele não estava nem um pouco preparado para isso.

– Hey, Almofadinhas! – chamou Remus, arrancando Sirius de seu devaneio. – Vai jogar com a gente ou não?

– Han… – hesitou Sirius. – Mais tarde – ele respondeu, se virando para olhar pela janela.

– Que foi, Almofadinhas? Ficou todo deprimido de repente – disse Peter, preocupado.

– Nada, só não estou a fim de jogar agora – Sirius tentou disfarçar.

– Tomou um fora da Emilly, é? – zombou James, rindo.

– Não, Pontas, não tomei um fora da Emilly – Sirius disse entredentes, sem paciência para as brincadeiras do amigo no momento.

– Alguém está estressado – continuou James, em tom de provocação.

– Cala a boca, Pontas – Sirius disse, secamente.

– Deixa ele em paz, Pontas – interveio Remus, tentando colocar um fim na discussão.

– Eu? – James disse, soando irritantemente ofendido. – A culpa não é minha se toda vez que alguém toca no assunto “Emilly” o Almofadinhas fica todo emburrado e dramático.

– Aonde você quer chegar com isso, James? – Sirius questionou, encarando o amigo com irritação.

– Por que você não admite logo que gosta da Emilly, Almofadinhas? – pediu James, voltando a rir. – Não é nenhum crime gostar dela.

– Por Merlin, Pontas! Quantos anos você tem? – disse Sirius, sua irritação com o amigo começando a se dissipar diante da evidente imaturidade de James. – Tudo isso só porque você quer saber se eu gosto ou não dela? Parece uma velha fofoqueira! – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Está bem, se você quer tanto saber: eu gosto dela! – ele admitiu.

– Está vendo? – James disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o que fez com que Sirius revirasse os olhos mais uma vez. – Não foi tão difícil! Agora vai lá e fala para ela. Aposto que ela vai preferir você ao invés daquele namorado nerd dela.

– Se fosse tão simples… – Sirius murmurou diante da ignorância do amigo. – Deixa que eu cuido das minhas coisas, Pontas – ele disse a James, querendo encerrar aquele assunto. – Podemos jogar agora?

– Ok, aqui estão suas cartas – disse Remus, entendendo a deixa de Sirius para desviar o assunto para o jogo.

O resto da viagem transcorreu sem mais incidentes. Agora que Sirius havia confessado sobre Emilly, James o havia deixado em paz, satisfeito consigo mesmo como uma criança que acabara de arrancar um “grande segredo” de um adulto. Ainda sem saber como agir em relação ao segredo de Jack, Sirius decidira usar as férias de inverno para decidir o que fazer, mesmo sabendo que era egoísta da parte dele manter Emilly por mais tempo no escuro quanto ao que ele havia descoberto.

-x-

Depois de horas de viagem, finalmente o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à estação King’s Cross. Os alunos desceram do trem rapidamente, ansiosos para irem para casa rever a família e aproveitarem as férias. Logo a estação estava lotada de estudantes puxando malas e carregando gaiolas de bichos de estimação até encontrarem seus familiares e aparatarem para suas casas.

– Tchau, meninas! – disse Emilly ao ver sua mãe a esperando num canto da estação. – Vejo vocês em janeiro.

– Tem certeza que não quer ir lá para casa, Em? – ofereceu Lily.

– Está muito em cima da hora, Lily. Não quero incomodar sua família – explicou Emilly. – Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

Lily assentiu. As três amigas finalizaram as despedidas e foram se juntar aos seus familiares. No caso de Lily, sua família, por seu trouxa, a esperava fora da plataforma 9 ¾.

– Oi, mãe – disse Emilly à mulher loira e elegante que a aguardava.

– Oi, Emilly. Pronta para ir? – disse Vanessa Carey, oferecendo o braço para que a filha segurasse.

Emilly assentiu e pegou o braço da mãe para que a mulher pudesse desaparatar e levar as duas para casa.

A garota e sua mãe desaparataram no meio do hall de entrada, em frente a escadaria que levava para o andar superior. A Mansão Carey era um lugar enorme, o que era um tanto quanto excessivo considerando que os únicos que viviam lá eram Emilly, sua mãe e os elfos domésticos da família. No entanto, era a casa que a família Carey havia ocupado por gerações e, para Emilly, era o lar de muitas memórias felizes, e outras nem tanto.

– Que bom que você mudou de ideia sobre passar as férias de inverno em casa, Emilly – disse Vanessa. Seu tom era distante e frio, como era o comum dela. A mãe de Emilly vinha de uma das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais, os Greengrass. Emilly supunha que o tipo de educação que sua mãe recebera a havia feito ser daquele jeito. A garota não gostava nem de imaginar todos os preconceitos que estavam enraizados na educação que os Greengrass passavam aos seus membros, ela apenas se sentia aliviada por seu pai ter lhe educado de forma completamente diferente. Às vezes ela se perguntava como duas pessoas tão diferentes como seu pai e sua mãe acabaram se casando, o mais provável é que tenha sido um casamento arranjado, como era comum em algumas famílias tradicionais do mundo bruxo.

– Sim – Emilly respondeu, vagamente. Ela não queria ter que entrar em detalhes sobre seu relacionamento com Jack e os problemas que eles estavam tendo. Ela sabia que sua mãe iria adorar mais essa desculpa para tentar arranjar um “namorado à altura” para Emilly, ou seja, possivelmente algum Lestrange, ou Malfoy, ou Goyle, ou qualquer uma das famílias amigas dos Greengrass. Emilly não estava interessada.

– Vai ter uma festa na Mansão Greengrass no Ano Novo – Vanessa continuou. E antes que Emilly pudesse dizer alguma coisa: – Nós vamos. Já está mais do que na hora de você fazer amizade com pessoas importantes e influentes na nossa sociedade.

Emilly revirou os olhos.

– Ok, mãe – a garota concordou, sem paciência para discussões ou brigas. Em seguida, subiu para seu quarto. Seu malão já estava lá, com certeza tendo sido levado por algum dos elfos. Emilly retirou seu casaco e o jogou em cima da cama, tudo que ela queria agora era encher sua banheira e tomar um banho quente para relaxar antes do jantar e esquecer qualquer assunto estressante.

Durante o jantar, Emilly fez de tudo para evitar assuntos polêmicos com sua mãe e, no final das contas, a refeição não fora tão terrível assim. A comida, como sempre, estava excelente, sendo finalizada com a sobremesa preferida de Emilly, o que ajudou a elevar seu humor consideravelmente. Emilly conseguiu manter o assunto focado em como estava sendo o ano em Hogwarts e o que ela estava aprendendo. Sua mãe não deixava de soar distante, sempre com sua pose aristocrática, porém Emilly estava grata por ter uma conversa dentro da normalidade.

Emilly passou uma noite tranquila, dormindo sossegada e com a mente afastada de pensamentos sobre Jack. Ela não queria que ele arruinasse suas férias mais ainda, mas ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que refletir sobre o que fazer a respeito do seu namoro.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou cedo, acostumada com a rotina de Hogwarts. Sua mãe ainda dormia, provavelmente aproveitando a folga do trabalho no ministério. Emilly aproveitou para tomar seu café da manhã sozinha. Depois, ela decidiu fazer algo que a deixava ao mesmo tempo feliz e melancólica: ir para o antigo escritório de seu pai. O cômodo ficava no primeiro andar da casa e era repleto de estantes. O pai de Emilly passara bastante tempo ali quando Emilly era criança; quando ele não estava no ministério trabalhando, ele estava pesquisando e estudando magia em seu escritório. Muitas vezes, ele deixou Emilly ficar lá com ele, brincando enquanto ele se concentrava em suas atividades, até que ele a chamasse para mostrar algum artefato interessante ou feitiço que ele houvesse descoberto. Infelizmente, sua linha de trabalho, embora fosse sua paixão, lhe custara a sua vida. Emilly tinha apenas nove anos quando ele sofreu um acidente de trabalho no ministério, um feitiço experimental havia saído de controle e o atingido. Emilly sentia a falta dele; ele nunca pôde vê-la ir para Hogwarts, nunca poderia vê-la se formar, acompanhar todas as coisas em sua vida que ela gostaria de compartilhar com ele. Com o tempo, Emilly aprendeu a controlar seus sentimentos de tristeza e luto, afinal, a vida tinha que seguir em frente. No entanto, épocas de eventos familiares como o Natal a deixavam um pouco mais sensível.

Emilly abriu a porta do escritório e entrou devagar, olhando ao redor do cômodo que ela conhecia tão bem. Por alguns minutos ela apenas caminhou ao redor do lugar, observando os artefatos mágicos apinhados em algumas das estantes, até que decidiu ir até uma das estantes de livros. Ela escolheu um que lhe parecia interessante, de capa de couro vermelha adornada com letras douradas. Era sobre lendas mágicas do leste europeu. Emilly se sentou numa velha poltrona num dos cantos do escritório e começou a ler. Os minutos passaram sem que ela percebesse, se acumulando até que se tornassem horas.

Quando chegou na metade do livro, Emilly o colocou de lado, se espreguiçando. Ela olhou o relógio na parede e viu que ainda faltavam duas horas até a hora do almoço, mas ela não queria mais ler. Ela já havia tido tempo e distrações o suficiente para acalmar sua mente dos problemas com Jack, agora era hora de enfrentá-los.

Emilly se sentou confortavelmente numa das cadeiras da varanda, a neve lá fora caía sem parar, cobrindo a grama de branco. A mente da garota agora se ocupava com reflexões sobre seu namoro. Ela estava um pouco perdida sobre como agir. Embora ela não tivesse provas de que Jack estivesse de fato fazendo algo errado, havia alguma coisa muita estranha com ele. Jack definitivamente estava escondendo algo dela, e isso não era justo. Uma pequena parte dela, nas últimas semanas, às vezes até se castigava mentalmente por não ter roubado algumas gotas de Veritaserum do trabalho de poções ante do professor recolher todos os caldeirões, mas ela logo repreendia esses pensamentos. Seria moralmente errado, e muito provavelmente ilegal.

Além disso, era Jack quem estava agindo errado, era ele quem deveria se explicar, não ela ter que se desdobrar para achar justificativas ou tentar descobrir os motivos do comportamento dele. Não era justo ele fazê-la sofrer e tratá-la com tão pouca consideração, mesmo depois de ela conversar com ele sobre isso. Ela só queria um pouco de honestidade, só isso. Porém, parecia que Jack não estava muito disposto a oferecer isso à ela.

Era complicado para Emilly lidar com aquilo, eles já estavam juntos há algum tempo. Ela gostava muito dele, pelo menos no início. Agora ela já não sabia mais. Embora Emilly ainda tivesse um carinho por ele, ela não podia negar que o sentimento romântico houvesse se desgastado nos últimos meses, com todas as confusões que ele havia aprontado. Talvez ela merecesse mais do que isso. Não, ela definitivamente merecia mais do que isso.

Ela odiava ter que chegar a esse ponto, odiava que as coisas fossem terminar dessa forma, mas ela não via outra solução. Ela iria terminar com Jack assim que as aulas voltassem.

-x-

Sirius estava deitado em sua cama na mansão Potter, olhando fixamente para o teto, como se assim ele pudesse, magicamente, encontrar uma solução para o seu dilema. A verdade é que havia uma solução, muito simples, na verdade, mas ele ainda estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar as possíveis consequências dela.

Uma batida repentina na porta o tirou de seus devaneios.

– Almofadinhas – chamou James, do lado de fora do quarto.

– Entra – ele disse, se sentando na cama.

James entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e foi se escorar na escrivaninha de Sirius, olhando diretamente para ele.

– Você está com uma cara horrível, Almofadinhas – ele disse, sem cerimônias. – Conta logo o que está acontecendo.

– Não tem nada acontecendo, Pontas – Sirius respondeu, sua voz, no entanto, passava menos credibilidade do que ele gostaria.

– Almofadinhas, você está estranho desde que embarcamos no trem – James insistiu. – Você esteve conosco o tempo todo durante a viagem, então seu problema não é ter levado um fora da Emilly, ao que parece. – Ele pausou, ao ver a expressão de reprovação de Sirius, mas logo em seguida recuperou a compostura e continuou: – Eu sou seu amigo desde os 11 anos, eu sei que você não está bem. Conta logo.

Sirius suspirou pesadamente, um pouco irritado. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia vergonha de falar sobre o assunto, ele pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim dividir seus problemas com um amigo.

– Ok. É a Emilly. – Ele parou ao ver o sorriso sabe-tudo que se abriu nos lábios de James, mas o amigo logo tratou de ficar sério novamente ao ver o olhar de irritação que Sirius lhe lançou. – Ela anda tendo problemas com o namorado dela, ela pensou que ele estivesse traindo.

James o olhava com curiosidade. Sirius podia ver que ele estava se controlando bastante para não falar nenhuma gracinha. Pelo menos ele tinha que reconhecer o esforço de James em tentar apoiá-lo agora.

– Ela estava bem chateada, então eu acabei espionando ele sem ela saber – Sirius continuou, olhando para o chão, envergonhado. – Só que eu descobri que ele não está traindo coisa nenhuma! Aquele idiota está fazendo ela sofrer há tempos por causa de um clube de estudos secreto!

– Nossa, você realmente gosta dela – James murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Sirius, mas se calou novamente ao ganhar outro olhar reprovador do amigo.

– Só que o problema é que eu estava tão certo que ele estava traindo a Emilly e eles iriam terminar, que agora eu não sei o que fazer! – Sirius exclamou. – Eu sei que eu preciso contar a verdade para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero que ela fique com o idiota do Jack.

– Bom… – James titubeou. – Parece que você se ferrou, Almofadinhas – ele concluiu, com seu típico sorriso irreverente.

– Obrigado pelo apoio, Pontas – Sirius disse, seco.

– Falando sério agora – James se afastou da escrivaninha e deu alguns passos na direção de Sirius. – Se você esconder isso dela, você não vai estar sendo muito melhor que esse tal de Jack.

Sirius se recostou na cabeceira, refletindo sobre as palavras que o amigo lhe dissera em um dos seus raros momentos de maturidade. James tinha razão. Sirius precisava contar tudo à Emilly assim que eles retornassem à Hogwarts.

-x-

Era manhã de Natal. Emilly estava em seu quarto admirando o presente que ganhara de sua mãe. Ela e Vanessa podiam não concordar em muita coisa, mas pelo menos no gosto para moda elas combinavam. Emilly adorara o lindo vestido azul marinho; era uma pena que que o presente havia sido dado apenas porque sua mãe a forçaria a ir à tal festa dos Greengrass. De qualquer forma, com toda a confusão recente na vida de Emilly, uma festa de sangues-puro esnobes não seria o fim do mundo. Confusão mesmo seria quando ela terminasse com Jack; ela só esperava que ele não reagisse muito mal ao rompimento.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, se deixando cair de costas na cama, ao lado do vestido. Esse feriado definitivamente estava ficando mais chato a cada dia, a mente de Emilly passara a maior parte do tempo entupida de preocupações. Talvez ajudasse se ela escrevesse para Sirius, como ele sugerira.

Sem que Emilly percebesse, um ligeiro sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios. Era engraçado como tudo havia mudado nos últimos meses. Quem iria imaginar que ela e Sirius voltariam a ser tão próximos? Ou que ela passaria a confiar tanto nele a ponto de pensar em escrever primeiro para ele do que para suas amigas? Realmente era uma mudança e tanto, mas ela não podia negar que estava feliz com isso. Era bom ter Sirius de volta em sua vida, ela se sentia bem falando com ele e eles tinham tanta coisa em comum. O sorriso em seus lábios se ampliou e, sem que ela pudesse evitar, Emilly sentiu seu coração acelerar.

“Oh, não!”, ela pensou, arregalando os olhos. “Será que...?”

Ela tentou se lembrar de suas últimas interações com Sirius. Já que nessas férias ela estava sendo totalmente sincera consigo mesma, ela não podia negar que ela se preocupara bastante com ele durante a última partida de quadribol, nem que ela sentira ciúmes dele com as garotas na festa da vitória da Grifinória, e nem mesmo que ela havia sentido um pequeno arrepio quando ele colocara a mão por cima da sua na estação de Hogsmeade. Ela também não podia controlar o que estava começando a sentir agora que se concentrara nas lembranças, era como algo morno se espalhando ao redor do seu coração.

Será que ela havia passado tanto tempo contemplando a possibilidade de Sirius estar apaixonado por ela, que ela não havia percebido que _ela_ poderia estar apaixonada por ele? Ela não podia acreditar. Será que ela realmente gostava de Sirius ou ela estava apenas tão magoada com Jack, que Sirius havia se tornado uma espécie de alternativa à decepção, um porto seguro para o qual ela pudesse escapar quando o fim inevitável de seu namoro chegasse?

Emilly levou as mãos ao rosto num gesto de negação. Era incrível como ela mal achara uma solução para um problema e já arrumara outro. O que ela deveria fazer? Terminar com Jack já era um fato concreto, mas será que ela deveria partir logo de cara para ter algo além de amizade com Sirius? Ela nem tinha certeza se seus sentimentos por ele eram genuínos!

Emilly se levantou da cama num sobressalto, decidida a manter sua mente ocupada de outras formas. Um problema de cada vez. Ela havia resolvido o dilema com Jack; seu novo dilema com Sirius teria que aguardar mais alguns dias para receber atenção. Ela pegou o vestido e se dirigiu ao closet para guardá-lo, talvez escolher um sapato que combinasse com ele. Afinal, ela podia não estar indo por vontade própria à tal festa, mas pelo menos ela iria bem vestida.


End file.
